


Dreams Told in Flowers and Stars

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Multi, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: While rushing out of the library, Aziraphale suddenly runs into the redheaded boy he's been watching from afar. Thanks to some interference from his best friend Anathema, he slowly learns more and more about the botany obsessed student.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [IneffableDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDemon) for getting me into writing and for continually pushing me.
> 
> And another big thank you to [john1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for being my rock on this fic and for beta reading and editing <3

Aziraphale Fell, unfortunate family name, is in his second year at university. He had moved to London from Tadfield over a year ago ready for a fresh start. At first, he was nervous about moving from such a small town to a giant city like London, but he really needed to get away from his family. He loved them, but they just didn’t understand him. His mother understood him the best she could, but the rest of his family saw him as some sort of disappointment. That was fine. He didn’t want or need their approval of his life anyway. He was double majoring in literature and history. His dream? To own his own bookshop. Whether that was in London or somewhere else in England, he wasn’t sure. 

He was technically off work today so he was in the library’s study room to work on his world history project. It wasn’t due until the end of the semester, but he liked to get his work done in a timely manner. Usually this meant as soon as possible. He was currently shoving his work in his bags because his roommate Newt had just called to say that all he had done was try and fix the clock on the stove and it started making weird noises at him. If he didn’t leave now who knew what he would be walking into when he got back to his dorm. He gathers up his things and is almost out the front door of the library when suddenly he ran straight into someone.

  
  
  


Anthony J. Crowley, just Crowley please, was in his third year of university. He is working his way to becoming a business owner. He comes from a wealthy family in London, so he doesn’t have a job. He just attends classes and parties. He lived off campus by himself in his own flat. No one really messes with him because he seems very intimidating. Probably the sunglasses. In all honesty, all anyone has to do is just strike up a conversation and he’ll talk with them. He only has a few close friends: Beelze, Hastur, and Ligur. They didn’t really care about school. They didn’t mind just scraping by with just good enough grades. Crowley however, actually likes school. He’s very smart. Double majoring in botany and business can be stressful, but to him it is all very easy. He loves plants and has experience in the business world because his parents run a successful business. He’s currently on the way to the library to find some books to help with one of his botany research papers. As soon as he walks in however, he promptly collides into someone. 

  
  


“Oh no, oh, dear.” Aziraphale knew he should have been paying attention to where he was going. He looks up and sees the cute guy he has a crush on since having started at this university. Before Crowley could get a word out, Aziraphale was rushing to pick up his books stammering out an apology.

“I am soooo sorry. I really need to watch where I’m going! Uh, b-bye! Sorry again!”

And out the door he went. The redhead wasn’t sure what had just transpired, but he knew that he wanted to speak to the blue-eyed boy again. For whatever reason Crowley had nicknamed him angel in his head because for one he didn’t know the boy’s name and two, the way he looks is just like that of an angel. White blond curls that bounce, beautiful eyes you can get lost in, and just his overall softness. Once the blond is out of sight, Crowley snaps back to himself. He looks down and sees that while the angel grabbed his precious book, he also dropped his notebook. Crowley bends down to pick it up.

“Well, that was a thing,” he says while turning over the notebook. _Literature 202_. Ah, that makes sense. He does seem like the type to be a literature major judging by just how many books he was carrying. Or maybe he just likes books. Either way. It’s a wonder he only dropped this and one other book. 

_I’ll just have to keep this until I run into him again,_ thought Crowley. _Maybe I can catch him in the cafeteria later._

That settled, Crowley finds the necessary books and makes his way to his ten a.m. lecture. Once there, he couldn’t focus on a single thing the professor was going on about. Not when there was a cute boy that Crowley didn’t even have the privilege of knowing his name. That was fine, though. He thought angel was a perfectly good name for the blond. He looked at his watch. _10:22 a.m._ This class is taking too long for his liking. He daydreams what the other boy is doing. Is he in class right now? Is that why he ran out so quickly? He definitely had somewhere to be. Before he knew it, the redhead had learned not a single thing and it was eleven-thirty. Class was over and Crowley was rushing to see if he could find the angel. He didn’t know why he thought the boy was in the cafeteria around this time. Maybe he had seen him there in passing one day, but surely Crowley would have noticed such a handsome guy before literally running into him. Whatever, he’s still going to look. What’s the worst that could happen?

  
  
  


He makes his way across campus and walks into the cafeteria. As he walks in, he notices the other sitting with a girl he’s talked to a few times. Anathema, he thought her name was. Suddenly, the angel looks up and the angel decides to run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this first chapter was short, but this was mainly for a little background about our main characters! I've been working on this for a little over a month and have several chapters written already. I plan to release them weekly for the time being. Hopefully I can stay on top of them so there is no break in the posting schedule!
> 
> Until then if you want to chat my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for being my beta.  
> She keeps me sane while working on this! <3

_Oh no,_ Aziraphale thinks as he makes his way across campus from his dorm to meet up with Anathema. He is late for their lunch. They had made plans the day before to get together. They share the same world history class and were going to discuss their projects. 

He finally makes it to the cafeteria and spots Anathema in her usual seat. How she always has the same seat, he will never know. Best not to question her. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” he tells her. He sits down and starts explaining what happened.

“Newt has somehow broken our stove,” he cries throwing his hands in the air. “I don’t understand why every electrical appliance has it out for him, but now we have to call someone to fix it! Maintenance will stop helping us one day!” 

Anathema just laughs. “It’s okay, Aziraphale. You aren’t that late anyway. How else has your morning gone, besides making sure your dorm is still intact?”

“Ah, it’s been...” he starts fidgeting. Never a good sign. “It’s been good. I am halfway done with the project for class,” he chuckles nervously. He knows Anathema knows when he's hiding something. He made the mistake of trying to hide a crush from her once. He never did tell her _that_ whole story. 

“Aziraphale.” Anathema could see the blush on his face headed towards his neck. He's looking anywhere but at her.

“Tell me what happened. You wouldn’t be blushing over Newt destroying your dorm or your history project,” she says while raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, very well,” he finally breaks down. “You remember when I told you about this cute red-headed guy with fancy sunglasses that came into the library one afternoon while I was working and I ended up running into the back room so I didn’t have to talk to him?” 

“Oh oh oh oh! Yeah, you never did finish that story. Didn’t even tell me his name,” she mumbles. “If I remember correctly, you gave me some excuse of having to finish studying when I knew damn well you were already done.” She’s being a bit harsh on him, but wants to see where this goes.

“Well, you see, dear, I may have accidentally ran straight into him when trying to run out of the library to help Newt.” He’s becoming distressed as he replays the memory of staring up at this handsome guy who always looked a little too cool to be in the library. He sighs.

“He didn’t even say anything to me,” sobs Aziraphale. “I grabbed the book I dropped and ran out after I apologized. He probably thinks I’m some...some...crazy person who can’t pay attention. He just _stared_ at me!”

“Now, now, Azi,”

“That’s not my name,” he huffs.

“You don’t know what he was thinking. I mean, you ran away immediately after you said sorry. And at least you apologized! He can’t be too upset with you.” She assures him the best she can. She knows he will linger on this for a few days. “And anyway what does it-” but she’s cut off. She sees his eyes go comically wide.

“I have to go!” Aziraphale says to Anathema when he notices the redhead walking into the cafeteria.

He does not want to be here. Why did he, out of all the people, have to show up? Luckily there is another door near where Aziraphale is sitting so he didn’t have to run past the redhead again. He needs to leave before Crowley notices him. 

Crowley isn’t sure what to do at this point. He goes over and sits down in front of Anathema. She narrows her eyes and then it hits her. Crowley has red hair _and_ fancy sunglasses. And suddenly her friend runs away like he saw a ghost. Oh, this is too good! Aziraphale likes _Crowley_ of all the guys here. And here he is sitting in front of her. She did her best to keep the realization to herself.

“What are you doing here, Crowley?” she asks.

“Uh, I saw you sitting with the blond guy,” he sputters. He can feel his face heating up, but is hoping Anathema doesn’t notice. “He dropped his notebook and I picked it up. I wanted to give it back to him.” Crowley lays the notebook on the table in front of them.

Playing dumb, she says, “Ah! You were the one he was talking about!”

“H-he said something about me?” What had the cute angel said about him? His mind starts racing with a thousand different thoughts.

“Oh yes, said he ran straight into you and panicked. Thought you were mad at him because you didn’t say anything.” 

“B-but I didn’t get the chance! The angel had run off before I could even get a word out,” he whines.

“Angel?” Oh, Anathema is loving this. The thought of getting Aziraphale with his crush has been a plot of hers, but to know the crush is Crowley and that he also seems to be into her friend? He even calls him _angel_. This is too good.

Crowley hadn’t realized the slip-up until it was too late. “Ah, that is to say, uh, you know,” he keeps tripping over his words. “Alright, yes,” he resigns. “I don’t know his name, and he looks just like an angel. I just can’t stop thinking about him. I was hoping to talk to him when I gave him back his notebook, but he clearly doesn’t want to see me.” This thought upset Crowley for some reason.

“Well, I can tell you his name if you want,” Anathema says smugly. 

The redhead brightens at that. “I would really appreciate it.”

“Aziraphale.”

“....Look, you don’t have to lie. If you don’t want to tell me then don’t offer!” 

“Lie? No, that really is his name! Why would I lie to you? I actually want to help you two idiots.”

“Oh…” and then, “Aziraphale,” testing out how his name sounds coming from his mouth. Wait, help? What is she talking about?

“Help? What do you mean help?” It’s his turn to narrow his eyes.

Uh oh. _Well, in for a penny,_ she thinks. She knew Aziraphale would never tell Crowley how he feels given the fact he runs away every time he sees him. So she decides that she is going to rope Crowley into her scheme of getting them together.

“Listen,” she looks around conspiratorially, “I didn’t tell you this, but Aziraphale _likes_ you. He thinks you're cute. However, he also thinks he doesn’t have a chance. I'm going to help you talk to him, though.” She tells him as she continues on about some sort of elaborate plan.

Crowley stops listening to her after she says the angel thinks he’s cute. Crowley’s insides did something funny. That soft angel thinks he, Mr. Plant Guy with the sunglasses, is cute. He even told his friend. And even though the angel has no idea Crowley is into plants, he would find out very soon. He knew how he could try and win the blond over. _I will need to double check, but I think I still have that flower language book laying around somewhere at home._ Anathema hits his arm forcing him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” he doesn’t even look ashamed for not listening. _This is going to be a lot of work_ , Anathema thinks.

“Look, just meet me outside the library around four o’clock tomorrow. Aziraphale works there and we’re going to get you in there to talk with him.”

Crowley is liking this plan already. 

“Okay, no problem. Four o’clock. Got it.” He stands up taking the notebook with him. He needs to get out of here and recuperate. This whole day has already taken it out of him and it was barely twelve. Luckily, he didn’t have another class until two. 

“Hey! Don't forget to bring that notebook either!” Anathema yells at him as he was walking away.

He just waves a hand over his shoulder to acknowledge that he heard her. He can’t believe that he's getting the chance to talk to the blue-eyed, blond angel. Hopefully he can clear things up, and maybe, _just_ maybe _,_ he will ask the blond out. Tomorrow afternoon couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a plan is in the works. What do you think will happen?
> 
> Thank you for reading and any comments/kudos you leave. They make my day!
> 
> See you next week <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens when these two are finally able to speak to each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for beta reading!

As Aziraphale makes it back to his dorm, he goes straight to his room. Throwing his bag down and flopping onto his bed, he just stares at the ceiling. This day has taken so much out of him in such a short period of time and he doesn’t know what to think at this point.

“What else could go wrong today?” he says to no one. Just as he says this though, a knock comes to his door. He sighs. Aziraphale just wants some peace. If only for a few moments.

“What?” He snaps.

The door slowly opens as if it’s trying not to scare a wild animal.

“Uh, hey, Aziraphale, the repairman fixed the oven…” Newt let his words trail off. He could tell something was off with his roommate and likely knows he didn't help matters when the oven broke.

“That’s good. I’m glad we don’t have to replace the whole oven like we had to replace the refrigerator,” Aziraphale says, flailing his arms around. Then the blond takes a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry, Newt. I’m not actually upset with you,” he says looking back up at the ceiling. “It’s just been a _day_ already.”

“How about you make us some hot chocolate and tell me about it?” asks Newt. Aziraphale knows this is code for, _‘I’d make us hot chocolate, but knowing what happened the last time I touched a microwave, I cannot. I still want to be a good friend and listen to you.’_

“Yes, alright,” he says dragging his body off the bed, straightening his clothes back in order. Wouldn’t do to get wrinkles before his last class of the day. 

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“Ah HA!” rejoices Crowley. “I knew I still had that book somewhere around here! Now let’s see what I can find that could show the angel that he has my undivided attention.” 

Crowley keeps going back and forth trying to decide what flowers are worthy of Aziraphale. After his last class, he goes through the book some more and finds a few flowers that would be very interesting. A couple of the options he looks at aren't the usual choice in a bouquet to give to a person, but in his mind, it’s what made his choice even more special. He calls around to some shops to see if they have the specific flowers. Only one has all three of the flowers he wants. Almost like some higher being was looking out for him. With that taken care of, he goes to bed. Today was exhausting and he wants to feel his best tomorrow. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of a certain blue-eyed boy. 

\------------

Anathema is standing to the side of the library. She’s waiting on Crowley to get there and she doesn’t want Aziraphale to see her just yet. Everything needs to go smoothly for her plan to work. Finally, coming around the corner, she sees the redhead and waves him over.

“Oh my gosh, you brought him flowers?!” exclaims Anathema. This is the sweetest and most unexpected thing that could’ve happened. 

Crowley blushes, “Pssh.. yeah.. I just thought maybe it would help give a better impression of me.” 

“You are right about that. Did you bring the notebook?”

“Yes, it’s in my bag. I wouldn’t forget something so important!” he grumbles. 

“Right, so here’s the plan. I go in and distract Aziraphale. I’ll make sure his back is to you. You come in and tap him on the shoulder,” Anathema says gleefully. 

“Okay, okay, got it. You first, distract him, then I come in when his back is turned.” 

“Exactly. Alright, I’m going in!” She smacks him on the side of his arm and struts in.

Aziraphale looks up when she walks in the door. “Hello, dear. It’s so nice to see you today,” he says, smiling at her with a genuine smile. 

“Wow, you seem to be in a better mood. Today’s gone well, then?” The table Aziraphale is standing at is a round table. She walks around it just enough that he has to turn around to look at her and away from the door. _Perfect,_ she thinks. _Now to keep him talking._

“Today has gone much smoother than yesterday,” he says with a grimace thinking of the embarrassing day. Then as suddenly as it went, the bright smile is back. “What brings you in today? Anything I can help you with?” 

“Oh, you could say that,” she says grinning wickedly. As Aziraphale keeps talking, just as she hopes, Crowley is able to walk in unnoticed and is now standing behind the blond. Just as Aziraphale goes to say something, he hears someone clear their voice.

“Uh hi, A-Aziraphale,” Crowley says nervously. 

Aziraphale turns around slowly. He cannot believe it. He desperately hopes that isn’t who he thinks it is behind him. Now completely turned around, he can clearly see _exactly_ who it is. He can feel his face burning now. 

“Hello, c-can I help you find something?” He knows he can’t run this time. His crush has spoken directly to him and his best friend is standing right behind him. There is no getting out of talking this time. 

“Actually, angel, I came to give you something, but first, these.” Crowley hands the bouquet over to Aziraphale. The bouquet itself is unusual, but very beautiful. It has lavender* and orange** roses. And in the very center of the roses is a single calla lily***. He doesn’t know what to say. His handsome crush has just given him a lovely flower arrangement. While the blond is staring at the flowers, Crowley takes the time to dig out Aziraphale’s notebook.

“Also, this. You dropped it yesterday when..well..you know.” He says not looking directly at the other boy. Not that Aziraphale can tell. Crowley still has on his signature glasses, and Aziraphale desperately wishes he doesn’t. 

“Oh! I was wondering where that was. I couldn’t find it after I got home yesterday and thought I’d left it here.” He’s downplaying just how panicked he was when he couldn’t find his notebook. Newt had to threaten touching the TV to snap Aziraphale back to reality.

“Ah well, I didn’t want to just leave it here and I went to return it yesterday, but you ran out of the cafeteria as soon as I walked in,” Crowley says sheepishly.

Aziraphale ducks his head. “Oh. about that..” But before he could finish, Crowley spoke up.

“Look, I don’t know why you left, but I do want you to know that I...I like you, too,” Crowley can feel the blush going down his face. It feels like the gaze of the angel is looking directly into his soul. “And I want to start over. That is, if you still like me.”

Aziraphale whips his head around to glare at Anathema. She told Crowley about his crush. For her part, Anathema has the grace to look apologetic as she smiles and mouths, _Sorry._ Turning back around, Aziraphale can see now that Crowley is just as nervous as he is and the blond hasn’t even thanked him properly.

“Yes, I-I would like that very much, Crowley.” He says smiling gently. 

Crowley thinks that smile alone could kill him. He’s already head over heels and he isn’t even ashamed at just how far gone he is for this angel.

“Also, thank you for bringing my notebook back and for these beautiful flowers. I can’t wait to get them home,” he says as he breathes in the scent of the flowers. 

“Y-you’re welcome,” he says, but in his head he’s thinking, _why can’t I stop stuttering. Oh my god._ “How about we meet up here tomorrow and then go for.. I don’t know,” wildly waving his hands around, “-coffee or something?” he suggests. 

“That sounds nice. There is a place just down the road from here, the Red Apple Cafe, and I don’t have any classes tomorrow, so how does twelve o’clock sound?” 

“Twelve is good, yeah.” 

“Thank you again for the flowers and for returning my notebook,” Aziraphale says dreamily.

“No problem, angel.” And Crowley is out the door. 

Turning around so fast he nearly gets whiplash, he starts to yell at Anathema, but then abruptly stops. She’s no longer there. On the table in front of where she was standing was a note. It read: _Before you get angry, yes I did tell him you liked him. We both know you would never say anything. You can thank me later! Love you, Azi~_

He crushes the note and growls. She is going to get a stern talking to when he sees her again. He looks back at the flowers and softens. He can’t believe this is real. The person he likes has actually given him flowers _and_ wants to meet up the next day. 

As he takes the flowers and his notebook behind the main desk, a folded piece of paper falls out from the book. He bends down to retrieve it and opens the paper. It’s from Crowley.

_Hey angel. I wanted to write this to tell you that in case you have any doubts my feelings are true, you should look into the language of flowers._

_Crowley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lavender rose-enchantment  
> **orange rose-fascination  
> ***calla lily-beauty
> 
> I like writing dialogue..can you tell? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next week we see how they get on at the cafe~
> 
> And I have just finished writing chapter 10! I'm still not entirely sure how many chapters there will be..
> 
> If you liked this feel free to leave a comment or kudos. They make my day so much. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale figures out what the flowers mean. Also there's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read as always by [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513).

_Did I read that right_? Aziraphale reads the note again for the fifth time. "I need to find that book," he says to no one. 

He goes to search the library's database, but for some reason this huge university only has one copy of the language of flowers book and it's currently checked out. He huffs, "Great.." but then it occurs to him, his best friend has a copy and at this point she owes him.

Sending a quick text asking her to bring the book and meet him at his dorm after he got off work, he goes back to staring dreamily at the bouquet. 

\---------

When he walks in the door, the first thing Aziraphale does is find a vase. Newt looks up from his homework and notices the flowers. 

"Uh, whatcha got there, Aziraphale?"

"Oh, you know, just the most wonderful gift I've ever received," he says, almost dazed. Then a knock on the door sobers him up. "Ah, that's Anathema."

"A-Anathema? What's she doing here?" Ignoring his friend’s floundering, Aziraphale opens up the door.

"Hey, Azi!" Anathema chipperly says with her arms stretched out as if she hadn't bailed from the library earlier this afternoon. 

"Don't you 'hey' me. I'm still cross with you," then with his best pouty face adds, "-but did you bring the book?" Handing said book over, she pushes past him and into the dorm. 

"Hey, Newt! How's it going?" She asks while she puts the kettle on. 

"G-good. How are you today?" 

"Oh, I'm doing swell." She has a certain _glint_ in her eye that makes Newt avoid direct eye contact with her more than he normally would. He’s had a crush on her for a couple of years, but isn’t sure how to voice it and her looking like this never helps. Instead, he just nods and goes back to his homework.

“Okay let’s see, let’s see...ah! Here’s the first one,” Aziraphale exclaims triumphantly. 

_Calla lily means beauty._

Aziraphale takes a deep breath and croaks out, “He thinks I’m beautiful?” He hurriedly flips to the roses and sees the next two flowers.

_Lavender rose means enchantment._

_Orange rose means fascination._

He closes the book just as Anathema pours the water into the three cups. She looks expectantly at her friend to learn the meaning of the last two flowers.

“Well? What do they mean?”

The biggest smile splits his face, “Enchantment and fascination.” 

“Oh my gosh, Crowley’s the biggest sap! I’m not letting him live this down.” Anathema snickers as she finishes up the tea. She has seen Crowley around, but didn’t realize how much of a front he puts up until this exact moment. 

“Crowley? That guy that always wears black and sunglasses inside when he doesn’t need them?” Newt asks as he makes his way to the table to drink his tea with the others. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Aziraphale still has a dopey grin even as he sips his tea. The three friends talk for a few hours and then Anathema bids a goodnight, though not without leaving the book. She has a feeling he will be needing it a lot more now. Aziraphale showers and finally crawls into bed thinking about nothing but seeing Crowley tomorrow. Twelve o’clock can’t come fast enough.

\------------------------

Crowley wakes up and yesterday comes flying back into his mind. He is going to meet up with the angel today. He looks over at the clock. _10:25am_ . _Okay, I have some time to find the best clothes and tend to the plants,_ he thinks as he climbs out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opens up his closet and pulls out several pairs of trousers and a couple of his best shirts. Only the best for the angel. He looks over the options and decides on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain, very _snug_ maroon t-shirt. After choosing the clothes, he gets dressed and brushes his teeth. It almost feels like a normal day. _Almost._ Then he remembers that he gets to see the angel again and his stomach flips. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so hung up on someone before. Sure, he’s dated in the past, but _date_ is a strong word. Fling is probably more accurate. He just never felt like he was with the right person. Not that he was actively _looking_ for the right person, but he could tell that they wouldn’t stay too long. 

“Now, listen up, just because I am in a good mood does not mean you get to slack off!” He starts yelling at his plants. Hoping for a small distraction from his mind. At some point the words leaving his mouth stop being directed at the plants and more towards himself. “Now, there is no reason to be nervous. Sure, he is a literal angel on earth and definitely out of your league. He may even just be going out with you for the laughs, but that’s fine. I would take just a day with him than no day at all.” He’s gone in circles in his small plant room not even realizing he’s doing it. “You’ll go and meet up with him and...and...get to know a few more things about him. Yeah! And maybe if he doesn’t want to be more than friends, we can at least _be_ friends. Still hang out. Still…see each other occasionally.” He sighs. He needs to figure out how to be less jittery in front of Aziraphale and soon because it is now eleven thirty and he needs to be leaving his flat if he wants to make it to the library on time to meet up with the blond. Donning his black blazer and his signature sunglasses, he grabs his keys and heads out the door. 

\---------------- 

Aziraphale is waiting on a bench that’s just outside the front doors of the library. He wishes he had brought a book with him since he showed up a little bit early and knew that Crowley probably wasn’t going to be there for at least another ten minutes. As he was contemplating on taking a walk around the campus to calm his nerves, he hears someone whistle. He looks over to see Crowley sauntering towards him. Well, now he’s never gonna get those hips out of his head.

The blond smiles, “Hello dear, how are you this morning?”

“Hey, angel. I am doing well. And _you_ are looking well,” he says smirking. 

Aziraphale blushes immediately and then decides to ask about the nickname. He noticed it yesterday, but was too shocked to ask about it. 

“Why do you call me angel?” He says, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. 

“Oh, uh, well you see when you ran into me…I noticed you had this glow about you. Plus the blond hair and blue eyes,” _that I could get lost into_ , he doesn’t say, “you know you just look like a literal angel. Like you see around Valentine’s Day.” He’s rambling at this point, but he doesn’t know how to stop. Taking pity on the other, Aziraphale just giggles and says, “Crowley, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I was just curious is all.” Aziraphale's laugh made Crowley’s brain shut off for a second. He’ll do whatever it takes to make the blond laugh like that again. 

“We should probably head to the cafe now before the lunch rush hits. Have you ever been there before, my dear?”

“Can’t say that I have. Though, looking online, it sounds like they have some good coffee. If the reviews are to be trusted.” 

“I wouldn’t know about the coffee,” Aziraphale says with an appalled look. 

“Oh? And what, pray tell, do you get at the cafe, Aziraphale?” 

“I get the chamomile tea, thank you very much,” he says sticking his nose up. 

“Hahaha okay, okay. That’s fine, Aziraphale. Not everyone is a fan of coffee. I get it. But your face is a _picture_ right now.” 

They continue to make small talk as they walk to the cafe. Once there, they place their order of one black coffee (that Crowley will add about 6 sugar packets to), a chamomile tea, and two scones. Aziraphale goes to pay for everything and Crowley is having none of that.

“Ah ah ah, angel. My treat.”

“But-”

“But nothing. I'm the one that asked you to meet up, so it’s only fair I pay, isn’t it?” Aziraphale knows it’s useless to argue because the cashier has already swiped Crowley’s card. 

“Fine,” he says with no real venom, “but I get to pay the next time.” Feeling like he won at least this battle, he goes to find a table for them. 

Their order comes out and Crowley dumps the sugar in his coffee and takes a big sip. The blond can’t believe what he's seeing, eyes going wide.

“Doesn’t that burn, Crowley? Are you insane?” 

“Nah, I’ve built up a tolerance. Don’t you worry your pretty head, angel.” Crowley says pointedly, taking another sip. Aziraphale just blushes and goes to actually _blow_ over his tea and then take a sip. 

After being sure that Crowley didn’t just burn his throat for good, Aziraphale asks to know more about Crowley. While he has admired from afar, he isn’t actually sure what Crowley does for a living or what his major is.

“I’m studying botany and business. Double major.” Crowley says casually. 

Aziraphale is surprised by the answer, but also when he thinks about even the little interaction they’ve had, he isn’t so surprised. Very few people are into the language of flowers these days, so he can see why Crowley would major in a field that is all about plants. 

“Double major? That is quite impressive, my dear.” The praise goes to Crowley’s head and he starts to blush immensely and Aziraphale files that knowledge away for later. He continues on, “I am also double majoring. Not doing what my parents wanted, mind you, but I stopped listening to them when I moved out to go to university anyway.” He takes a dramatic bite out of the scone just to drive home his point. 

“Oh? And what does the angel study then?” Crowley already knew about one focus being on literature due to the notebook Aziraphale dropped, but he mentally has to admit he isn’t sure what the other could be. 

“Literature and History.” Aziraphale says with a shy smile. 

And so it goes. They talk back and forth and learn a bit about each other. Aziraphale learns the plant aspect in Crowley’s life isn’t just about flowers, but that he owns several exotic plants in his own flat. He shows the blond some photos and Aziraphale can’t believe how beautiful they are. Crowley learns that eventually Aziraphale wants to own his own bookshop. The blond knows it probably won't happen in the near future, but maybe within ten to fifteen years. 

When they spoke, it was almost as if they had known each other for millennia. The conversation came so easy between the two. Crowley usually always struggled on dates because he would be the one trying to keep the conversation alive, but Aziraphale has no problems keeping up with the natural flow. Though right now, the redhead is having a difficult time focusing. Not because the conversation is getting stale. Oh no. It more so has to do with the cute blond in front of him and the damn scones. Aziraphale lets out a moan, not so loud that everyone in the small cafe could hear, but loud enough for Crowley’s imagination to run wild.

_I died. I crashed the Bentley on the way to the library and went to Heaven..though it may be Hell since I can’t just drag him back to my flat.._

Meanwhile, Aziraphale notices nothing amiss and just continues talking about everything and nothing. Eventually finishing the scones and their drinks, Aziraphale remembers he doesn’t have Crowley’s number. He gets an idea and doesn’t know where the courage comes from, but he’s going to roll with it. 

“Crowley, could I borrow your phone for just a moment?” He asks with his best smile which makes Crowley all the more glad for his sunglasses. He might have gone blind. 

“Uhm, y-yeah, sure you can,” and he fumbles to dig his phone out of his trousers. Had they always been this damn tight? “Here you go, angel.” He hands over the phone and rests his face on his hand. 

The blond types in his number and lists it under ‘Angel’ with the angel emoji next to it. He smirks to himself and sends a text. Taking his phone out and replying with ‘now you have my number ;)’ and hands Crowley back his phone right as the message comes through. The redhead looks at his phone and a smile comes across his face. 

“If you wanted my number, angel, all you had to was asssk,” he purrs, not at all caring that he’s dragging out his s sounds.

The confidence the blond has suddenly gone out the window. He is blushing furiously while trying to get out some sort of coherent thought. “I, well, uh, just thought it would be easier to communicate than waiting to see each other in person.” He isn’t sure how he squeaks out the thought, but somehow he manages. He takes a chance to look up and sees Crowley is still just smirking at him. 

“Come on, angel. Let’s go for a walk in the park.” He leaves no room for debate, not that Aziraphale would want to. He takes the taller man’s hand and they walk out onto the street. Hyde Park isn’t too far from here and it’s only one-thirty in the afternoon and neither has any other plans for the day. After they enjoy the park and Crowley shows off a bit of his knowledge of some of the plants growing here, they head back to the library where Crowley has left his car. 

\---------------------------

“I had a lot of fun,” Aziraphale says in a small voice. 

“You sound surprised by that revelation, angel? Did you not expect to?” Crowley’s face is normal, but his voice gives away that he’s worried.

“Oh no, dear! It isn’t that I thought it would go poorly, but...uh, this was my first date _ever_.” He says with a sad chuckle, face going red with embarrassment. Here was this very attractive man and Aziraphale still couldn’t wrap his head around why the redhead would even like someone like him. 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley put a finger under the blond’s chin to lift his head up. When did he get so close? The blond holds his breath.

“I can hear you thinking. Whatever it is, I promise you are wrong.” he says with a soft smile. “I don’t care that this is your first date. In fact, I’m _honored_ to be your first date. And I’m very happy you had a good time! This is one of, if not the best, first date I’ve ever been on.” Crowley leans down and puts a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Aziraphale is so shocked he almost doesn't kiss back. It’s a short thing. As they lean away from one another, they both have smiles on their faces. 

“Ah, well, I am glad you had a good time.” 

“Angel, I told you. It was more than good and hopefully we can go on another soon?” Crowley says expectantly. 

“Of course, dear! I’d love nothing more,” and Aziraphale shoots him a beaming smile. 

“I’ll text you when I make it home, okay?” Crowley says as he reluctantly steps back from the blond. 

“Okay, Crowley. I’ll look forward to it.” 

They part ways not noticing they both have giant smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these two finally speak to each other normally and we're finally getting somewhere in this chaotic fluff story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter.  
> If you did, please leave a comment or kudos. They make my day so much better. <3
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) if you wanna hang out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema gets Crowley and Aziraphale to go to her Halloween party for once. She also needs Crowley's help with something else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter? Early chapter :)
> 
> Beta'd as always by [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513). She's the best <3

Aziraphale feels like he’s on cloud nine. After the date, the two of them couldn’t stop talking to one another on the phone. It’s all the blond could think about today during class and now during his Monday shift at the library. Currently, he’s reshelving some books and doesn’t notice when Anathema comes up next to him.

“How’s it going, Aziraphale?” 

“Oh my lord!” He shouts as he promptly drops the book he had in his hand. He turns to glare at his best friend. “How many times have I told you _not_ to do that?!” He huffs, bending down to pick up the book.

“I don’t remember you ever telling me…but anyways, tell me how Friday went!” 

“I am busy right now, Anathema,” Aziraphale grumbles.

“I watched you for a solid two minutes before I talked to you. You were standing here staring off into the distance with a dopey smile on your face. Excuse me for not believing you for one second that you were ‘busy,’” she says with a raised eyebrow.

“Gah, yes, fine. Just go sit near the front and when I finish placing the last few books, I will tell you all about Friday!”

“Yes!” Anathema says as she pumps her fist in the air. She then winks at the blond and backs up to go sit near the front desk. 

\----------------------------

Aziraphale gets done with all the books in about ten minutes. He makes his way back up to the front and goes behind the desk. Immediately Anathema is right there, and with some tea. She knows it’ll make Aziraphale happy, even if it’s also a small bribe to make him tell her every detail of his date. Aziraphale takes a sip and sighs. 

“Thank you, dear girl,” he says with a genuine smile. He would have told her about the date later, but since she made the effort to show up at his work and make tea he supposes he can tell her now. Not like there are many people in the library at the moment anyway.

“Alright, we went to the cafe down the road-”

“The Red Apple Cafe?” Anathema excitedly interrupts. 

“That’s the one. Anyway, we went there and just got to know each other really since we had only truly met last week. He was just as dreamy as I expected,” Aziraphale says as he leans his chin on his hand, staring past Anathema. He then realized he was daydreaming again in the middle of talking. He sheepishly laughs and continues. 

“I found out he wants to start his own floral shop when he graduates and judging by the photos he showed me of his own plants, I bet his business would be amazing, Anathema! You should have seen them!” 

“Well well,” a new voice says. “If I had known how much you liked my plants you could have come over to my flat to see them in person.” Crowley says with a wink. He leans over to plant a kiss on the blond’s cheek. He hands over a red carnation.*

“H-hello Crowley,” Aziraphale blushes. “I didn’t expect to see you today. Last night you said you were going to be busy with studying.” 

“Hi, angel.” And remembering that there is other company here, he looks over and says, “Hello to you as well, Anathema.” 

“Hey, Crowley. Fancy seeing you here.” She says with a smirk. 

He ignores her knowing look in favor of looking at his angel and isn’t that something. This beautiful, blushing man is all his and he can’t help but scream on the inside how happy that makes him. Maybe he will scream at the plants about it later. That’s for later, though. Now he has someone waiting for an explanation. 

“Ah, I can’t take a break and surprise my angel at work?”

“You can, but studying is important, dear.” 

“Pfff, I'll be fine. I already know all the scientific names for the plants we’re studying.” He says while waving his hand nonchalantly. Anathema takes this pause to speak.

“So I know it’s like a month early, but since you have someone to bring this year, Azi…”

Aziraphale groans. “Are you really gonna ask me again? I say no every year!” Crowley’s confusion is not lost to either of them. The blond knows his friend won’t let this go. 

“I am throwing a halloween party, Crowley. If you both would like to come, I would very much appreciate it. Maybe you can convince this one,” she points her thumb at Aziraphale, “to actually show up this year.” 

“A halloween party you say? That sounds fun.” Aziraphale grumbles; he can’t believe he's going to have to go. “Angel, what’s wrong? You don’t think that it would be fun?”

“It’s not that. I just like staying at home with my books rather than go to a party.” He murmurs. Then an idea comes to him. “But fine, maybe this year I can be convinced.” He says with a wink at Crowley. The tips of Crowley’s ears turn red. 

“Great, well, I will see you both there and yes, costumes are mandatory! Bye!” And then Anathema is gone. 

The two boys just look at the space she was and then at each other. They both try to speak at once.

“Well that was-”

“When are you-”

They both giggle. “You go ahead, dear.”

“I was just gonna ask when you get off work. I have some convincing to do now and I thought we could start with dinner…tonight?” He asks as he leans down again to kiss the blond, but this time on the lips. 

“D-dinner sounds nice, yes.” Aziraphale says breathlessly. “I get off at eight. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Nah, that’ll be perfect. I’ll be back to pick you up, angel.” Crowley kisses him once more and then walks out. And of course Aziraphale is just staring and makes a note to look up red carnation when he eventually gets home.

\-----------------------

**Day of Anathema’s Halloween Party**

Crowley was nervous. He was standing outside Aziraphale’s dorm, but couldn’t knock just yet. They decided to surprise each other with what they would wear to the party. Crowley went with James Bond. He had the perfect suit and the attitude to match. Plus, he wanted to fluster Aziraphale. The last time Crowley had worn a suit was when he surprised the angel on a date to The Ritz. He had never seen the blond go so red. When he asked the angel why he was blushing so hard, his response was “I’ve never seen you so dressed up. You usually wear casual clothes, and while you always look handsome...tonight you look positively _sinful._ ” And Crowley never forgot that, so here he is dressed to the nines. 

Aziraphale had given him hints saying it was a historical costume because he had just gone over this particular time period in his history class and he had fallen in love with the style people wore back then. Though he didn’t tell Crowley the year, so he has no idea what he’s about to see. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. 

When the door opens, Crowley just stares a moment and then wails, “ _WHAT_ are you wearing?!” He can’t keep the blush from creeping up his face. While he would never wear something like this, he has to admit that it looks good, _too good_ , on Aziraphale. 

“You don’t like it?” The blond pouts. It’s a mock pout, though. He can tell what this outfit has done to Crowley if the redness of his face is anything to go by. He also knows that he is doing everything in his power not to faint at the sight of Crowley in a suit again. He did _not_ need a repeat of the Ritz all over again. 

“No! I mean, yes I like it, angel! You look amazing.” Crowley says as he kisses the blond. Said blond then giggles.

“Good, I’m glad.” And he is strutting back into the dorm leaving a flustered Crowley standing in the doorway. He eventually makes his way inside and closes the door. 

“What or who are you supposed to be, Aziraphale?” Crowley just gawks at the way the tights, at least he thought they were tights, cling to Aziraphale. They do make his legs look very very _enticing._ Aziraphale is wearing a long tan coat, with a white linen shirt with frills on the end of the sleeves and around his neck, and a long waist-coat over that. He has tan breeches with silk stockings under those. Aziraphale’s favorite piece of the outfit was no doubt the shoes. They were low heels and had an ivory silk covering them with a buckle on the front.

“Oh! Okay,” he claps his hands together, “so in history class we were going over the eighteenth century and discussed some of the fashion of the time. There was this picture in there and I thought that if I was alive back then that I would have loved wearing the clothes, so I went around town to different thrift shops,” and in a smaller voice he said, “and maybe asked the theater department if they had anything I could borrow.” 

The theater department agreed to let Aziraphale borrow the breeches he was wearing so long as it came back in _perfect_ condition. His response to the head of the department was, “Who do you take me for? I have standards!” and then he walked out with breeches in hand. 

“Well, I must say, angel, this outfit does suit you. Fussy frills for a fussy personality,” Crowley says as he tugs Aziraphale in for a kiss. “You look very dashing, my angel.” Now it was time for Aziraphale to be flustered. He hid his face in the crook of Crowley’s neck. “Now, now, none of that, Aziraphale.”

Reluctantly, the blond pulls away. It’s his turn to fully look at Crowley and what he is wearing. “Let me guess, you’re Crowley, Anthony J. Crowley, huh?” He said in the tone that a certain spy would say their own name. “Or more precisely you’re a handsome spy, aren’t you my dear.” 

“Ngk, yeah. I didn’t know if you would get it since you don’t really watch those types of movies.” 

“Other than the one you showed me, no I don’t watch those movies. However, I have read all the books, my dear.” Aziraphale winks and then double checks that the two of them are ready to make the drive over to Anathema’s. 

\------------------------

They finally arrive at the party. Anathema doesn’t live too far from the campus, but it was still about a 20 minute drive with all the evening traffic. When the two of them walk in, they immediately notice Newt standing in the kitchen looking mildly uncomfortable. Aziraphale knows this feeling too well. So he tells Crowley that he’s going to get them both a drink and check up on Newt. What he didn’t know was that Anathema was looking at the two lovebirds from a distance hoping to catch Crowley by himself. She gets her chance now to pull Crowley to the side.

“Hey! I am glad you could make it!” She shouts over the music. 

“Yeah, me too! Why did you drag me away to this hallway?” 

“I need help with something I am planning, but you can’t tell Azi!”

“Okay...what is it? Don’t you two normally tell each other everything?”

“Yes, but this is for his birthday!”

“Oh, I don’t actually know when it is now that I think about it..it hasn’t come up.” And it hadn’t. They had only been together for a little over a month and a half, and birthdays hadn’t come up so he didn’t think to ask the blond about his birthday. He feels a little upset now that he didn’t know it was so soon. Although now that he knows it’s soon he will get to work on finding that book his angel mentioned one day. 

“It’s fine! His birthday is November fifteenth. He is notoriously hard to surprise and I want to throw a surprise party for him. I need your help keeping him busy the day of his birthday. By busy I mean out of his dorm. Newt and I are gonna decorate and get everything set up. You can do whatever you want during the day, but get him back to his dorm by six p.m.”

“Hard to surprise, you say? I can’t wait to do this. I think he will just be surprised that I know it’s his birthday.” Crowley is already coming up with his own surprise for during the day while they are out. He starts grinning wickedly at Anathema and she winks back. They shake on it and just then Aziraphale finds them and hands Crowley his drink. 

“Oh, hello, dear girl. Oh! And happy birthday as well!” He says with a smile.

Crowley barely swallows his drink before screeching, “It’s your birthday?” Why does no one mention their birthdays around here? Though to be fair, he hasn’t mentioned his, but his is much further away in the spring. 

“Oh, well, yeah, but I don’t really care about my birthday more than I care about Halloween so,” she says with a shrug. “Aziraphale and Newt are the only ones here that even _know_ it’s my birthday. Well, and now you.” 

“Huh, well, okay. Happy birthday, Anathema!” Crowley says while raising a glass. She smiles and goes to talk with the other guests that just walked in. 

“What were you two talking about if you didn’t even know it was her birthday, dear?” Aziraphale asks while taking a sip. 

“Oh, uh you know, the usual. School stuff, my plants...she told me about some witchy thing she wants to do.” Crowley really hopes that the blond doesn’t ask for more details about his and Anathema’s conversation. He’ll barely be able to keep this birthday surprise a secret. “Oh no, don’t tell me she wants to go out scrying again,” Aziraphale whines. “She does this every year-” he goes on, dragging Crowley back into the crowd. All the redhead is thinking about is how he just wants to take his angel home and get him out of those clothes, but they _did_ just get to the party after all. So, he convinces the angel to dance instead even though Aziraphale insisted he didn’t dance. Crowley doesn’t mind. Any excuse to hold the blond close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Red Carnation-My heart aches for you/admiration 
> 
> Ima be honest...the costume ideas were more John1513's idea than mine XD I told her I didn't want to do the typical 'Crowley goes as an angel and Zira shows up as a demon' trope that I see a lot. Not that there is anything wrong with those, I just wanted to write something different. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 feel free to leave a comment or kudos. They make my day! 
> 
> If you wanna hang out here is my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's birthday is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to the wonderful [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for helping me edit!

**2 weeks before Aziraphale’s birthday**

Crowley gets started on the perfect birthday surprise for Aziraphale, remembering that the blond had mentioned some book. They had been walking down the street and passed Aziraphale’s favorite bookstore and the shorter one pointed out to Crowley that the book he always wanted was in the window. Crowley learned that it was a first edition and therefore was _very_ expensive and that Aziraphale was saving up. He stowed that information for later, and later is here. 

The redhead is currently in said bookshop waiting for the shop owner. He finds the book he is looking for now behind a case. Crowley looks at the price tag and whistles. While money is really no problem for him as he comes from a wealthy family, he’s sure he will get a phone call from his mother asking why a huge charge is on his card, but he will deal with that when the time comes. Just as he pushes that thought away, he hears a voice behind him.

“Can I help you, young man?” The shop owner, Mr. Abernathey asks. 

“Ah, yes. You see, I need to purchase this book. Someone very special to me has been eyeing the book for a while, but I know he won’t be able to get the book for a long time, whereas I can purchase the book today.” He says with a genuine smile. He knows that he's about to be asked how someone so young can afford it, but all he has to do is mention his name and the owner will know why. However, the question that comes is an unexpected one. 

“This special person...wouldn’t happen to be someone named Aziraphale would it?” The shop owner asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, y-yeah it is,” he says rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “How'd you guess that?”

“That boy has been in and out of my shop for years now,” the man chuckles fondly. “He would stay here all day and night if I let him. Especially in the summer. And that book you want is one he goes on about all the time. I know it’s his favorite, so yes, I’ll sell it to you.” Mr. Abernathey then unlocks the cabinet and takes the book out.

“Come to the front and I’ll ring you up.”

“No problem. Also, is there a way you can wrap that up? It’s for his birthday in a couple of weeks and I am shit at wrapping,” Crowley says amusingly. 

“I certainly can,” he says as he then wraps said book. “Here you go, Mr. Crowley. I hope Aziraphale enjoys the book now that he can finally get his hands on it.” Mr. Abernathey snorts. He knows Aziraphale will have his head in that book for hours. 

“How, uh, did you know my name?” Crowley asks curiously.

“Most people in London know who your parents are, young man. You look just like your mother. Plus your credit card may also have your name.” He says with a smirk. Crowley likes this guy.

“Ha, of course. Silly me. Well, thank you again for your help!” Crowley says as he walks out the door. 

Now with the book secured, he looks into ordering a bouquet. After all, he needs to make sure that the florist has the flowers he wants. Some people know that Crowley is smart, but they never realize just what he is smart about. Mainly because no one expects him to be as knowledgeable about flowers as he is. He knows what most flowers mean in the language of flowers. He doesn’t need to look it up, so when he walks into the florist he asks for the specific flowers he wants and that is another thing crossed off the list. All that needs to be done now is hiding the book somewhere in his flat where Aziraphale won’t look. 

\-----------------------------------

**One week before Aziraphale’s birthday**

To say the last week has been stressful for Aziraphale would be an understatement. Finals are coming up soon, and that meant studying for hours and hours. It also meant that he and Crowley wouldn’t see each other much. And that’s okay because Crowley always brought Aziraphale tea at work or they would study together sometimes, even though they don’t have any of the same classes. Just being near each other is nice. There was a day last week where he didn’t get to see or talk to Crowley at all and that made him a little suspicious. It means that the redhead is plotting something. He did ask Crowley what he had done that day, but all Crowley said was that it was a family matter. Aziraphale narrows his eyes. He feels that isn't the _whole_ truth, but he didn’t push. 

Currently, he's studying in the library, hidden away in a study room so hopefully no one bothers him. At this moment though, someone has decided to knock on the door. He has a feeling he knows who it is. It's the one person that can always find him when he doesn’t want to be found. He sighs as he opens the door.

“What is it, Anathema? You know I am busy for the next few weeks.” He looks up at her with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Who else is supposed to bother you? And don’t worry, I only came to ask you the same thing I always ask around this time of year.” She now has a huge grin on her face. 

“Which is?” 

“Do you have plans on your birthday?”

“You know I don’t. That's why I don’t know why you ask every year. You also know I don’t really celebrate it.”

His older brother’s birthday is the day before his and Aziraphale was always overlooked because his family didn’t always have the money to splurge on two birthdays so close together, so they combined the two of them. And, with the blond being younger, he never really got the stuff he wanted. It just wasn’t a fun time. How Anathema ever found out about his birthday, he’ll never know. 

“Well I thought since you have Crowley this year, you might do something.”

“Oh dear, I haven’t even mentioned it to him. Do you think I should?” He bites his lip. He didn’t even think about telling him. “It’s a little late, I think. Maybe I should just wait until next year.” 

“I don’t think he will care when you tell him, Azi.” Anathema says with a knowing smile. Aziraphale doesn’t like that smile. It means she’s up to no good. “Anyway, I'll see you later.” And she’s away. To do what, Aziraphale learned not to ask a long time ago. 

He goes back to studying, though it’s a little harder to concentrate when you don’t know if you should tell your boyfriend about the birthday you don’t really celebrate. He gives up on studying and decides to go home for the evening. 

\------------------------------------

**Aziraphale’s birthday, November 15th**

Aziraphale is startled out of the book he's reading by a knock on the door. He’s shocked at who he sees. 

“Well, good morning, dear, I didn’t expect you to be out of bed before eleven o’clock!”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, angel.” Crowley says, leaning down to kiss the blond. “I thought we could go get some breakfast, go for a walk in the park. Maybe feed some ducks.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful, Crowley. Let me go change into something more appropriate!” He says leaving a peck on Crowley’s cheek and dashing down the hall. Crowley takes the time now to text Anathema that he is keeping Aziraphale out of the house from now until six. She should have plenty of time to get everything done for the party this evening. As he is putting his phone away, Aziraphale makes his way back into the kitchen. 

“You ready to go, my sweet?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale says with a light blush dusting his face. “Where did you want to go for breakfast?”

“How about the Early Rise diner?”

“Oh! They have the best crêpes in London!” Aziraphale beams. Crowley is thankful for his shades as he is pretty sure the blond is _actually_ glowing somehow. 

“I know they do, angel. That's why I suggested it. After you told me about your little fiasco in France one summer I thought, how about we get you some nice crêpes in _this_ country all while avoiding being arrested, hm?” 

“Oh, hush, you fiend! It was one time!” The blond whines. “Will you ever let me live it down?”

“Nope,” Crowley says while popping the p. “Come now, we need to get a move on before the rush!” He says while smacking his angel on his butt. Aziraphale lets out a yelp as they walk out the door. 

\------------------------

With the diner not being far away from the park, they decide to walk down there and leave Crowley’s car behind. Since they just ate, he can’t bring all the picnic stuff with him, but he figures in about an hour the blond will complain about being hungry again. His angel is always hungry. It’s one of the things he adores about Aziraphale. 

Hand in hand they make it to none other than St. James’ Park. They walk down several different paths just discussing random things. How their studies are coming along. Plans for when the semester is over. All while Aziraphale never actually mentions that today is his birthday. Though at this point, it's been one of the best birthdays he’s ever had, so he doesn’t want to jinx it. It may only be eleven in the morning, but he is the best judge after all. So, he continues to listen about the latest argument Crowley had with another student in his advanced biology class. He loves when his boyfriend goes off on a tirade. 

Eventually, they make their way to a bench and sit down. The blond then realizes they forgot the lettuce for the ducks in the car. 

“My dear, we left the food for the ducks in the car!” frets Aziraphale.

Crowley checks his watch. It will take him at least ten minutes to get to the car and back. That will put the time at five past twelve when he makes it back. Perfect. If he is the only one to know that he purposely left the lettuce, well who can blame him? 

“I will go get it, angel. No need to worry that pretty head of yours.” Crowley says as he leans down to kiss the blond curls. “I'll be right back. You just relax. Enjoy the nice day.” And with that he's off. 

He makes it to the car and opens up the boot. Inside is a picnic basket full of Aziraphale’s favorite sandwiches and biscuits. Some fruit. Some wine. And the bouquet Crowley picked up last night. It came out perfect. Just as he imagined it would. He grabs a tartan blanket that the blond had left at his flat one day. The lettuce and, of course, Aziraphale’s present. With everything in hand, he heads back to the park. 

Aziraphale notices Crowley when he’s near again. What he can’t understand is what else he has in his hand. It looks like a picnic basket and...is that the blanket he left at Crowley’s flat? 

“Crowley, dear, what is all of this?” He asks. 

“It’s my surprise for you! Come now, I saw the perfect spot for us to lay this blanket out.” 

Crowley leads them to a tree they passed earlier. It is a ways away from the path, which meant that not a lot of people would be walking past and bothering them. He lays down the blanket and pats it letting Aziraphale know he can sit down. The redhead opens up the basket and hears the blond gasp. 

“These are for you, Aziraphale.” Crowley says as he hands over the bouquet made up of coral roses* and blue violets.** 

“Crowley, these are beautiful!” He breathes in the scent of the flowers. “I don’t suppose you will tell me the meanings of these flowers, will you dear?”

Crowley shoots him his signature smirk. “You know I won’t, angel.” And he goes on to pull out all the food and wine. 

“I tried to bring all your favorites, so dig in.” Aziraphale can’t believe his eyes. Crowley knows him so well. He doesn’t know what would make this day any better. 

After they get done picking at the food, Crowley digs into the basket one more time. This time he brings out the book. 

“Happy birthday, angel. I got you something and I think you’re going to like it.” And then he hands over the book. Aziraphale unwraps it slowly like it’s going to explode if he goes too fast. When he does get it open, he nearly drops the book. Inside is a signed, first edition of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. 

“Crowley! H-how did you get this? This is so expensive! And, and how did you know it was my birthday?” He says with tears in his eyes. 

“Well, you told me how much you wanted it that day when it was in the bookshop window, and I just went back and bought it for you,” he says calmly like the blond doesn’t know how much that book costs. “As for how I knew it was your birthday, Anathema might have told me back at the Halloween party. She mentioned your birthday coming up soon. I realized I didn’t know when it was, but figured you would tell me when you were ready. I hope you don’t mind…you know, that I did all of this.” Crowley says nervously. There might have been a good reason why Aziraphale never mentioned his birthday. 

Aziraphale sets the book down gently and then proceeds to tackle the redhead into a hug that knocks them both to the ground. 

“This has been the best birthday ever, my dear. Thank you so much.” He says while kissing Crowley everywhere on his face. “I didn’t mention my birthday because, well, I don’t usually celebrate it.”

Crowley sits them back up and then gently asks, “Why not, angel?”

“Oh, uh, well my older brother’s is the day before mine and my family didn’t always have the money to spend on two birthday parties and all the presents for two kids whose birthdays happen to be next each other. They have seven children altogether, so that is a lot of birthdays. My wants usually got overlooked, you see. I did get a few things, but as I got older my brother overshadowed me.” Aziraphale sniffles.

“Oh, angel. I’m so sorry. That isn’t fair at all.” He leans down to put a quick kiss on the blond’s forehead. 

“It’s alright, dear. Really. I made my peace with it years ago. Although, now that I think about it,” he says with a renewed light in his eyes, “Do you even know how old I am turning?” 

“Ngk. No, I didn’t think to ask Anathema that. I just assumed you were the same age as me, which is to say, twenty-two.” Crowley says embarrassingly.

“Very close, dear. I turned twenty-one.” the blond just smiles. “If I ask, are you going to tell me when your birthday is?”

“Ah, yes. It’s in the spring. May fifteenth actually. Still a ways away, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll make a note of it, dear.” Aziraphale says while popping another strawberry in his mouth. He can’t believe it. His thoughtfulness is one of the many things he loves about Crowley. Wait. Love? Well, when he thinks about it, yeah, he supposes that's what this is. It may have only been two months since they started dating, but the connection he has with Crowley is like no other. Crowley truly understands him. Even when he prattles on about all the books in the world and when he complains about all the students that come into the library and leave it a mess. He has found the best person to be in love with. His best friend. He smiles to himself. He won’t tell him just yet. Crowley notices the smile.

“What are you thinking about, angel?” Crowley asks while finishing off the wine.

“Oh, just how happy I am. That’s all. Well, that, and how we never did feed the ducks. I don’t suppose you have the lettuce in that basket, do you?”

Crowley pulls out the lettuce with a smirk. “I didn’t forget our duck friends. Let’s pack this up and go feed them.”

\--------------------------------

After feeding the ducks and walking around the park some more, they decided to spend some time at the National Gallery up in Trafalgar Square. It is nearing six p.m. and Crowley knows he needs to get Aziraphale home by then. He doesn’t need Anathema to curse him because he knows she will. So, knowing this means Crowley is currently speeding back to the dorm.

“Dear, please,” Aziraphale says while clutching the dash, “slow down. I don’t know why you insist on driving so quickly!”

“Oh, come on, angel! Live a little.” Crowley says, but he does slow down just a bit.

Soon they make their way up to the dorm. As soon as Aziraphale opens the door he flips on the light. 

“SURPRISE!!” Both Anathema and Newt jump up from behind the couch throwing confetti in the air. That will take days to clean up.

There are streamers of all colors hanging from the ceiling. Lots of birthday balloons. Even the numbers two and one balloons. He notices his favorite cake over on the table. Fairy lights strung up all around the kitchen and living room. It’s perfect.

“Crowley, did you know about this?” Aziraphale says with tears welling back up in his eyes.

“What? Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about, angel.” Crowley says with faux innocence. “Although, now that I think about it, a certain witch might have told me her plans.” He pulls the blond in for a kiss. 

“I hope you had a wonderful day out, Aziraphale. Now come get some cake! It’s your favorite!” Anathema says in a sing-songy voice while cutting the cake. Crowley now sees inside the cake. And he can’t believe his eyes. It can’t be.

“Angel, is your favorite cake...angel cake?” Crowley cackles. “Oh, this is just too funny.” 

“Oh, shush! It’s not my fault you gave me that nickname.” Aziraphale grumbles.

They go on to eat the cake and play some games. All in all, it has been the best birthday Aziraphale has ever had. He can’t get over how he got so lucky to have these amazing friends in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coral Roses - Desire  
> **Blue Violets - I'll always be true
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter this week. Please leave a comment or some kudos!  
> I only have two more chapters to write and then this story is complete. There will be 15 chapters total. Once those are written I will be posting the chapters much quicker instead of once a week, so look forward to that! 
> 
> If you wanna chat about anything here is my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break plans and a lovely dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd as always by the wonderful [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) :)

Aziraphale finishes his last final for the semester. His last class was world history and all he had to do was present his project that he literally worked on all semester. He lets out a sigh of relief as the teacher dismisses the students. He packs up his belongings, which there weren’t too many since it was the last day of class, and he makes his way out into the hall. He’s not expecting his boyfriend to be waiting, but here he is. Always with the surprises. 

“Hello, dear! I didn’t expect to see you already.”

“Hello, angel,” Crowley says as he pulls Aziraphale into a hug. “I finished with my final early and thought I would come wait for you. I saw you give your presentation.” 

The blond blushes, “Did you now? How do you think I did?” 

“Oh, I bet you’ll get nothing less than an A. Now drink your tea,” he says as he shoves a warm to-go cup into Aziraphale’s hands. He takes a sip.

“Mmm! Is this peppermint tea?!”

“It sure is! They started selling it today, so I thought you might like it instead of your usual.”

“I do, Crowley. This is amazing,” Aziraphale says as he chugs more not caring if he scalds his mouth on the hot drink. “So, what about your final? Do you think you did well?” 

“Oh, I know I got an A at least. I don’t even know why I studied. Could have done that test in my sleep,” Crowley says smugly. “Now, let’s go get some lunch.”

The two students make their way down to none other than the Red Apple Cafe. The staff here know them as regulars for how often the two come in together or even separately to order something for each other. They get seated and after they place their order, Crowley brings up winter break plans.

“So, angel, any plans for the break now that the semester is over?”

“Oh, uh..” the blond trails off. He has told Crowley how he doesn’t get along with his family, but he doesn’t want to make the redhead stay with him all break if he has other plans. _Though he probably wouldn’t be asking you your plans if he wasn’t interested in spending time with you over the break, Aziraphale._ The blond shakes his head out of that thought and decides to tell Crowley that ever since starting university, he doesn’t see his family much anymore. 

“I will most likely be spending it with Anathema. Newt goes home to spend Christmas with his mother and while I do celebrate Christmas, Anathema celebrates Yule. I don’t go home for the holiday since I sort of fell out with my family,” Aziraphale says quietly. He has come to accept it and he spends the holiday with his friends. 

Crowley didn’t mean to bring the mood down. He just wants Aziraphale happy and thought he might invite him over to meet his parents, but is unsure how to bring it up now. He will just have to bite the bullet and ask. 

“Well, Yule is when? The twenty-first? Maybe I can join you and Anathema for Yule and see what that is like, if that's alright. I’ve heard of it, but have no idea what that entails, so it could be fun to learn about that holiday.”

“But what about your family, Crowley? I don’t want to take time away from them!” Aziraphale hisses loudly, cutting off Crowley. 

“I will still get to see them because I was going to ask, before you cut me off,” he says, raising his right eyebrow at the blond who had the grace to blush and look down, “--if you wanted to join me for Christmas at my house. My parents have been begging to meet the angel I always talk about.” Crowley says with a gentle smile. 

“You, uh, talk to your parents about me?” 

“Of course. I tell everyone about you, Aziraphale,” Crowley says as he pulls the blonds right hand up to his lips, pressing gently while looking at the blond hoping to convey just how much the other means to him. 

Aziraphale just nods because at this point he isn’t even sure what to say. He isn’t sure how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful man in his life. The food comes out then and they enjoy their meal, going back to more normal conversation. Although Aziraphale does turn over the thought of spending Christmas with Crowley and his family while eating. He does so love Christmas. 

Suddenly he shouts, “Yes! I’ll come over!” and then just as quickly he clamps his hand over his mouth. He did not mean to be that loud. Crowley is trying to hold back a laugh which causes his food to go down his throat wrong, so he then has a coughing fit. 

“Oh my, angel,” Crowley says as he finally stops coughing. “Thank you for that, and I’ll tell my parents you’re coming.”

“I am so sorry, dear! I didn’t mean to cause a scene,” Aziraphale sobs all while his face is beet red. Crowley just waves his hand at Aziraphale to say that everything is good even though the blond is still very much worried, but he continues on with his meal regardless. 

They finish eating shortly after Aziraphale’s outburst and make their way back to his dorm. Crowley puts a finger under his boyfriend’s chin and tilts his head so he can slot their mouths together. They have a very passionate goodbye kiss and eventually pull apart for some air. Both have a smile on their face. 

“I hope you have a good evening, Aziraphale,” Crowley sighs.

The blond pouts and says, “Do you really need to go now, dear?” Hoping that his signature pout will work on his boyfriend as it tends to do. It does not go unnoticed by Crowley and for a split second he almost decides to stay for the rest of the evening. 

“I’m sorry, angel. I have to go out of town tomorrow to go pick up some plants at a nursery. The local ones didn’t have what I needed. Oh, don’t make that face. What if I pick you up tomorrow once I'm home and we go back to my place. I’ll make us dinner and we can watch whatever film you want on Netflix. How about that, hm?” He asks while peppering the blond’s face with more kisses.

Giggling, Aziraphale responds, “That sounds wonderful, darling.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you around say, four forty-five?”

“That will be fine,” the blond smiles. 

They share one more kiss and then Crowley is reluctantly pulling away. Aziraphale watches until he can no longer see the silhouette of his boyfriend. Sighing to himself, he opens the door and is shocked to see a bouquet on the kitchen table. He goes and looks at the note that is attached to the flowers. 

_I bet you were surprised to see these, huh, angel? I hope you like this bouquet just as much as the others I have given you. This time I’ll be nice and tell you what they mean. Don’t go telling anyone I did something nice. It’ll ruin my reputation. So, the white camellias mean you’re adorable. The pink camellia means longing for you, which you might be thinking is weird since we see each other all the time, but it’s true. I long for you every second we aren’t together. And finally the gardenias mean you’re lovely. You’re amazing, angel. I can’t wait to see you whenever I see you again._

_-Crowley_

Just as he finishes reading the note and wiping a tear off his face, Newt and Anathema walk out of Newt’s room. Anathema looks very pleased and Newt looks like he has a sunburn on his face and neck. Anathema clears her throat and says, “Oh good, you saw the flowers! I delivered them myself. Crowley brought them to me and said to deliver them any time before five o’clock. Newt has been keeping me _very good_ company.” And that is when the blond realizes that his two friends are holding hands. 

“W-what are you two doing?” 

“Well, uh, you see…” Newt trails off. He isn’t entirely sure how he made it this far, so Anathema speaks up.

“We’re together now. We have been hanging out more since you’ve been with Crowley and I decided to ask him out, so here we are.” She says while lifting their entwined hands. 

“Well, alright then.” Aziraphale isn’t sure what else to say. He is happy that his friends are happy and that’s all that matters. 

\-----------------------------------------

The next day passes slowly. Aziraphale tries reading for part of the day, but when he finishes one page, he realizes he doesn’t remember anything that’s happened in the story. Sighing, he puts the book down. It’s only three o’clock. He looks over and sees some apples on the counter and thinks to himself that he could bake an apple crumble to bring as dessert for after dinner. His mind made up, Aziraphale grabs all the ingredients and starts making the filling and the topping. After mixing everything together and placing the uncooked dessert in the oven for about forty-five minutes, the very much covered-in-flour blond goes to take a shower. He grabs some casual clothes. A nice pair of jeans and a cream colored sweater and heads to the bathroom. Once finished in the shower, he gets dressed, and decides to put on a little cologne. Crowley had mentioned he really likes whatever it is that the blond wears. He also tries to fix his unruly curls, only half-succeeding. Making his way back to the kitchen, he sees that there are about 5 minutes left on the crumble. 

He gathers all the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink, resolving to do them tomorrow when he comes back. He also fills the kettle to make some tea while he waits. The oven beeps and Aziraphale pulls out the dish and sets it on a cooling rack. Grabbing his tea, he goes and sits down on the couch with the book he was trying to read earlier. This time however, he gets fully invested in the story and doesn’t notice the time going by. He looks up and realizes it’s four-forty. Crowley will be here soon and he still needs to cover up the dessert. Just then a knock comes to the door. Aziraphale swings the door open.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale says happily and Crowley just smirks. 

“Hello, angel. You ready?”

“Almost. Just have to cover up the dessert I made and grab my coat and shoes. Do come in, won’t you?” And with that the blond rushes off to the kitchen.

“You made dessert?” Crowley asks while shutting the front door.

“Well, you are making dinner for us and I just happened to have all the ingredients. I thought you might like it. It’s one of my favorite desserts.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“You’ll just have to wait, you fiend.” With that said, the blond finishes getting ready to leave. 

“Also, I love your casual look, angel. Have I ever told you that?” Crowley enjoys making the other blush and that’s exactly what happens. 

“Yes, I think you have, dear.” The blush ever so creeping down his neck. Crowley just chuckles and plants a kiss on top of Aziraphale’s head. “I enjoyed the bouquet you made Anathema deliver,” he says as he grabs the dessert and they head out the door. 

“Oi! I didn’t _make_ her deliver nothin’! I asked if she would help and she said, ‘Absolutely, tell me when and what we’re doing.’ Thank you very much.” Crowley says feigning irritation. Then quieter he says, “I’m glad you liked them, Aziraphale.” 

They go and make it to Crowley’s flat in about ten minutes due to the redhead’s speedy driving. Aziraphale only screams twice this time, which is a new record. When they get inside, Aziraphale goes into the kitchen to put away the dessert and notices the grocery bags on the counter. 

“What are you making for dinner, my dear?”

“Oh, I thought I’d make garlic butter shrimp scampi.” 

Aziraphale learns something new about his boyfriend everyday. “Wow, that sounds delicious. I can’t wait to try it!” the blond coos. 

“I also got some wine to go with it. Do you want to pour us some glasses while I get started?” 

Aziraphale grabs the pinot grigio and pours two glasses. Dinner eventually gets served and it might be the best thing the blond has ever eaten. 

“This is phenomenal, Crowley! When did you learn to cook like this?” He asks while eating another bite of pasta. 

Chuckling at the blond’s response Crowley says, “My mother taught me at an early age. I know lots of recipes, angel. Anytime you want to try something, you let me know.” He winks and takes a sip of his wine. 

“That would be amazing, dear. I may just take you up on that.”

They finish up dinner and Aziraphale gets the dessert out and starts plating it. He brings it over and puts a plate in front of Crowley. The redhead isn’t a huge fan of sweets, but he can smell the cinnamon and goes for a bite quickly. 

“Is this apple crumble, angel?”

“That it is. I hope you like it.”

“It’s wonderful. I may even go have seconds.” Which says a lot about how much Crowley likes the dessert. Usually when they go out to dinner and he gets dessert, he will take a couple of bites and then hand it off to the blond. Aziraphale is all too pleased with himself as he eats his own dessert. 

They finish up dessert and while Aziraphale takes the dishes to the sink, Crowley goes and turns on Netflix. They choose a film and cuddle up on the couch. Crowley can’t help but wonder how he got so fortunate to be here in this moment with a perfect angel resting his head on his shoulders. He thinks this is the best way to end the semester and start the winter break. He kisses the top of the blond’s head and continues watching the film. He realizes what this feeling is and he readily accepts it. He’s in love with Aziraphale. He would do anything to keep the other here with him all the time. One day he’ll tell the blond. When the moment is right. He isn’t sure when that will be, but he’ll know when it is. Until then, he will enjoy what has come to be the perfect night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) if you want to talk!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I do not celebrate Yule. I do find it very interesting and it was fun learning more about it. I will link the website I used when trying to find out more about it in the notes at the bottom. I also have a dear friend that celebrates Yule, so I ran the website I used and what it mentioned by her and she agreed with it. I simplified a lot of things in here and didn’t go into too much detail as there are different ways to celebrate and not everyone celebrates the same!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this early chapter and as always thanks to my beta [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) <3

**December 21st**

All Crowley knows about today is that he needed to pack an overnight bag and to pick up Aziraphale from his dorm around three o’clock in the afternoon. Today is the day that they were going to spend Yule with Anathema down at her family’s cottage. Crowley didn’t have a clue about the celebration, but the blond had promised that Anathema was better at explaining it than him. So here Crowley is, rolling up to Aziraphale’s dorm at two fifty-five. He just walks into the dorm at this point. 

“Angel! I’m here!” 

“Ah, hello, Crowley. I’m packed and ready to go. I just need to cover this cake,” he says while digging a cake box out of the bottom cabinet. 

“What's the cake for?”

“Oh, it’s a gift for Anathema! The traditional cake is fruit cake, but she isn’t much of a fan of that. She does enjoy spice cake though, so that’s what I made this year,” the blond says cheerily.

“Where's Newt? I was going to offer him a ride as well.”

“He’s already there. He has his own car, so he made the trip last night.” Aziraphale answers just as he finishes up with the cake. 

With the cake packed, Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s bag while he carries the cake and they head to Tadfield. It normally would take an hour, but with a certain speed demon driving, it only took them about forty-five minutes. They pull up to the cottage and Crowley notices another car. One with three wheels. Aziraphale was right in not telling him what exactly Newt’s car looks like. Crowley’s face is a picture. One the blond wishes he could keep forever, which is exactly why he can’t hold his laughter in any longer. 

“Oh, no no no! Do not tell me he drives that atrociousss thing. How is that even still standing?” Crowley smacks Aziraphale on the arm. “Stop laughing! He is committing a crime driving a thing like that!”

Tears were coming down the blond’s face and he wipes them off as he gets out of the car to fetch their belongings. 

“Come on dear, it’s not that bad!”

“Not that....not _that_ bad?! You’re kidding me?” Crowley asks disbelievingly while digging out his own bag. 

“Do be nice, Crowley. Not everyone has such a beautiful car as you,” Aziraphale says beaming at the other. And this stops Crowley in his tracks. He wasn't expecting the blond to say that.

“You think she’s beautiful?” Crowley asks quietly with a smile. Aziraphale can’t hear him at this point because he's already begun walking up to the front door. Crowley loves his angel so much. 

“You coming, dear?” the blond shouts and that’s when Crowley realizes he’s still standing there with a dumb grin on his face. 

“Sorry about that, Anathema. Not sure what’s gotten into him,” Aziraphale says as he hugs her. 

“I am just happy you both could make it! I know he’s never done anything like this before, but I do love when new people join in on the celebration.”

Once Crowley gets up to the porch, they all go inside. Aziraphale puts his cake down and notices something wonderful cooking. Anathema has a soup that is slow-cooking for dinner this evening. He hopes it’s the same one from last year. He really enjoyed that one. The blond takes their bags upstairs to the guest room when he hears Anathema start explaining to Crowley what exactly they will be doing today. 

“So we are going to start by taking a walk out to the woods nearby. I will be looking for a nice log for us to burn later, but if you notice any sticks or berries on the ground, grab those!” She says enthusiastically. 

“Okay…why?” Crowley asks, raising one eyebrow.

Anathema leans in real close like she has some secret to tell him. “You’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?” She says, winking at him, and then she’s leaning back against the chair. That is when Aziraphale makes his way down the stairs with Newt. Newt was changing into some other clothes for their little walk.

“Okay! Now that everyone is here, are you ready to head out to the woods?”

With everyone nodding along they set out and once they get there the brunette speaks up again. 

“Oh, look how nice the trees look this year. I cannot wait to take some of this home to make wreaths!”

“Is that what the sticks are for then?” Crowley whispers in Aziraphale’s ear.

“Yes, dear! It really is a lot of fun. Last year we also just sat out here and talked for a while. It really was quite the experience.” 

After a while having gathered what they needed for Yule wreaths, Anathema finds the perfect log to burn later in the evening. The two couples head back to the house and set down everything they’ve collected. Anathema goes to set up a fire in the back garden while the boys set up chairs around so everyone has a place to sit. Once the fire gets going, they head back inside to get dinner. Finally, seated around the fire, they dig in.

“Mmmm! It _i_ _s_ the same soup from last year!” Aziraphale says excitedly. 

“I know you liked it so much last year that I couldn’t help but have it again this year.” 

Crowley takes his first bite and for someone who isn’t into food as much as his boyfriend, even he has to admit this is some of the best soup he’s ever had. They chat telling different stories and Anathema tells Crowley more about Yule and celebrating the winter solstice. Aziraphale brings everyone a slice of cake once they finish with dinner. 

“I hope the gift is to your liking, Anathema.” 

“Oh, I can smell the cinnamon already. Thank you for the cake,” she says happily. 

“Wow, this is really good, Aziraphale! Why haven’t you ever made this before?” Newt asks as he shovels more cake in his mouth.

“You’ve never asked. Plus, I have made it before. Not for awhile mind you, but I have made it before!” He pouts and Crowley wraps his arm around the blond. 

“Thank you for the cake, angel. It was deliciousss.” And he plants a kiss on the side of the other’s face. That brings out his famous bright smile. 

Done eating, they go inside to start on the wreaths. Crowley’s is a bit messy since he’s never made a wreath before and has no clue what to really do, but it’s the thought that counts. Aziraphale’s wreath looks like a professional made it. It’s perfectly symmetrical and has a little bit of everything from pine cones to random leaves whereas Crowley’s has some pine needles and some red berries strung throughout it. Newt and Anathema finish up their wreaths and they actually look pretty similar. They're both very, very simple. 

With the wreaths done, Anathema grabs some candles and brings them to the table. 

“Right, now is when we light the candles and honor the four corners of the world.” And she sets them in a circle. She will light the candle representing North. Aziraphale takes the East. Newt takes South and Crowley takes the candle representing the West. 

“What’s with the candle in the middle?” The redhead asks.

“Normally parents light that candle, but since it’s been just the three of us the past couple of years, I take it.” Anathema explains calmly. 

She goes to turn off the lights and then begins the ritual. After lighting all the candles, they gather some more snacks and some buttered rum just basking in the light. After a while, Anathema extinguishes all but the middle candle and goes to her fireplace and gets a fire going. The others join her in the living room, watching as she sets the perfect Yule log she found in the woods earlier into the fire. 

“We could write down our gratitudes if you guys want. Anything you were grateful for this year and then once we’re done we can burn them in the fire.”

“That sounds like a splendid idea, dear girl,” Aziraphale says while Crowley nods along, agreeing. Newt offers to go and get some pen and paper.

After burning their papers, the four of them finish off their drinks and slowly the conversations die down. They talk about everything, reflecting on the past year. It’s close to midnight now and everyone keeps yawning. They decide to call it a night and go to bed. 

Once upstairs, Crowley and Aziraphale change into their pajamas. Crowley gets into bed first and opens his arms waiting for his angel to lay down. Aziraphale smiles at him sleepily and cuddles up close to him. 

“So, what did you think, dear?” 

“I think it was very interesting. I wouldn’t be opposed to celebrating again next year. It was nice connecting with everyone and nature. However, I am still gonna yell at my plants at home. Don’t think that this changes anything, angel,” Crowley says while kissing blond curls. Aziraphale just giggles. 

“You really should give your plants a break. They do their best.” 

“They do their best because I yell at them!” But Aziraphale doesn’t respond. Crowley can feel that his breathing has evened out. He places another gentle kiss on Aziraphale’s head. 

“Goodnight, angel.”

The next morning they shower and have breakfast. They thank Anathema for letting them join her this year for her celebration. Then Aziraphale and Crowley leave to go back to London and get ready for Christmas at Crowley’s parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was the inspiration for Anathema not liking fruit cake. My friend just eats regular cake so I told her I’d give Anathema a spice cake and she said fair enough.
> 
> Here is the website : https://thegreenparent.co.uk/articles/read/ten-ways-to-celebrate-yule if you are interested in what it says. It does go into a little more detail than I did.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we meet Crowley’s parents…  
> Also I have finished writing the story so my posting schedule will be more often. We are almost done with this story! See you on Monday!
> 
> Until then let me know what you think!  
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Crowley's parents~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd as usual by [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) ~ don't know what I would do without her <3

After getting back from Anathema’s, the two of them decide to go to their separate homes so they could pack their suitcases. They would be staying for a week with Crowley’s parents. Aziraphale also has to figure out just how to pack a giant present in his suitcase and is happy that Crowley isn’t there to watch him struggle twenty different ways to get this present to fit. After about ten minutes of fighting with his luggage, Aziraphale _finally_ gets his suitcase to close properly and not look overly suspicious. 

“Job well done. I think this calls for some tea,” Aziraphale says to no one and bounces off to put on the kettle. 

Meanwhile over at Crowley’s flat, the redhead has begun his usual midday terrorizing of the plants. 

“Alright, you lot. Listen up and listen well. Me and the angel are going away for a week. And yes, I know I will still _technically_ be in London, but I won’t be able to check up on you. You know how the parents can be. That means you better be on your _best_ behavior!” Crowley hisses. “There better not be a single spot or fallen leaf when I get back. You know what happens when I get disappointed.” Crowley continues spraying and grumbling about what will happen to disobedient plants. An outsider might have actually seen the plants tremble, but that isn’t actually possible...right?

After the usual yelling at plants, Crowley goes over and takes out the gag gift he got for Aziraphale. He can’t help but snort when he sees it. It’s a mug with angel wings as the handle. He saw it one day in a shop and couldn’t _not_ get it for his angel. He wraps it up and sets it near his suitcase. His real gift is a pair of tickets to his boyfriend’s favorite play. _Hamlet._ It’s playing at the Globe Theater as a part of some charity event. He snatched the tickets the moment they were available. He didn’t need to wrap these. He would put them in Aziraphale’s Christmas card. With the presents wrapped and suitcase packed, Crowley took to watching Golden Girls for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to start this holiday. He has a feeling it’s going to be one of the best Christmases ever. 

\---------------------

**December 23rd**

Andrew and Lilith Crowley are very excited to see this _angel_ their son is bringing home. It’s all he has talked about these past few months. He refused to send a photo of said angel, so they have no clue what he looks like! Now, Lilith can hear a familiar Bentley pulling into the driveway. She hops up off the couch, ignoring her husband rolling his eyes. She can’t help but be excited. She opens the door to greet Crowley and his new beau. Crowley sees his mum and rolls his eyes (like father, like son) fondly. He knows she can be a little overbearing to new people, but he loves her regardless. Aziraphale sees his mum, too, and can tell where Crowley got his looks from. She is very beautiful. He looks near identical to his mum. The blond takes a deep breath.

“You alright, angel?” Crowley asks, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah,” he says, huffing a laugh. “I’ve just never had to do the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing before, so I am just a bit nervous.” 

“You don’t need to worry, Aziraphale. My parents already love you. Excited their son has finally met someone worthwhile, in their words. Several boys I met in secondary school were, hmm, let's just say not as _refined_ as you nor did they actually care about me...one stole from me actually. So after that I kinda haven’t been with anyone until you quite literally ran into my life,” he says, kissing Aziraphale’s hand and winking, enjoying the flush on the blond's face. 

“Well, we should probably get our stuff seeing how your mother is probably wondering why we are just sitting in your car.” 

“Ah, please,” he says waving his hands around the air. “She always tells me to have some patience, so waiting a few extra moments won’t kill her.” But he is already getting out of the car because he knows he won’t hear the end of it for keeping her waiting. Quickly grabbing their bags and the presents, the boys walk up to the doorway. Crowley is immediately pulled into a hug by his mother.

“Anthony! How are you?” She says tightening her grip on her son while Aziraphale tries to stifle his laughter.

“Ngk, hello, mum. I’m good. C-can you please let go now? I still need to breathe.” 

“Finally! You must be the angel my son keeps going on about,” she says while now pulling Aziraphale into a hug. “Although I’m sure your name isn’t _angel_ , is it?”

“O-oh, uh, yes. I guess that would be me and you’re correct. My name is Aziraphale," he says, chuckling nervously. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Crowley.”

“Please _don’t_ call me that. My name’s Lilith. Come inside. Just leave your bags by the door, Andrew will put those away in Anthony’s room.” Crowley grumbles at the use of his first name, but they head towards the kitchen. 

“Would you like some tea, Aziraphale? Anthony?”

“Oh, I’d love some, thank you, Lilith.”

“Where is the alcohol, mum? I know you have the good stuff out around this time of year.” Crowley says while going through all the previous hiding places his parents have put alcohol before. 

“Tsk, really? It’s three o’clock. You don’t need alcohol right now.”

Just then Crowley’s father comes from seemingly nowhere and hands his son a glass of scotch with a knowing nod. Crowley clinks his glass with his father’s while his mum shakes his head. Aziraphale shyly goes up to Crowley’s dad and holds out a hand.

“Hello, sir. It’s nice to meet you.”

Crowley’s dad, Andrew, takes the blond’s hand in return and shakes. “It’s a pleasure, Aziraphale. Oh, and a firm handshake. I like him even more, Anthony.” Aziraphale suddenly feels warmer and Crowley is yet again mumbling about his first name. His dad knows he hates going by that, and that’s exactly why he’s saying it. Just to annoy Crowley.

They all sit down at the table now and his parents ask about the last weeks of school. Crowley’s parents had been out of town on business, so they weren’t able to talk to Crowley during that time. The redhead tells them everything went well, of course. He passed all his classes with A’s and only has to take three classes next semester and then he graduates. Then Lilith asks Aziraphale what his plans are for after university. 

“Oh, nothing as exciting as Crowley’s, I’m sure,” he says while pointedly taking a sip of tea. He doesn’t want another set of parents disappointed in him about his future. 

“Nonsense. Crowley tells us you study literature and history. That’s exciting. Crowley will have to show you up to the library we have here. It’s nothing huge, but I am sure there is something up there you would enjoy,” Lilith says, beaming. “Now, what is your dream?”

“Well, it won’t happen immediately, but I want to eventually open up my own bookshop. One that deals with rare books in particular. Though, I will probably have to get some more common books to sell as well,” he says, knowing that if he had his way he would never sell any book, but that just isn’t a good way to run a business. “Before that though, I think I will work my way up and maybe work in another library or a bookstore,” Aziraphale says confidently. Lilith’s earlier words gave him some much needed encouragement. Crowley squeezes his hand fondly. He hadn’t actually known what Aziraphale’s plan was because he still has a year left.

“Oh, you want to run your own business. Well, that is very exciting! I wish you all the luck, Aziraphale, and if you ever need any help or advice, my husband and I are here to help,” Lilith says happily. Andrew raises his glass in acknowledgment.

After that the rest of the evening flies by. They have dinner and then the boys go and get ready for bed. Before crawling into bed though, Aziraphale digs out Crowley’s present while he is in the shower. He takes it downstairs to put under the tree. He wants it to be a total surprise and even though it's wrapped, he doesn’t want Crowley to know which present is from him until Christmas morning. After he places it, he rushes back upstairs and gets into bed waiting for his boyfriend. Aziraphale considers today a success. Crowley’s parents seem to really like him and actually _support_ his crazy bookshop dream. It’s nice to have that even if they only just met him. His eyes start to slip shut as he hears the shower turn off. Crowley walks in to see a sleeping angel in his bed with the slightest smile on his face. He smiles to himself and pecks a kiss on the blond’s forehead as he himself gets into bed. Pulling Aziraphale closer, he falls asleep almost instantly. 

\-------------------------

**Christmas Morning**

It’s a picturesque Christmas day. The ground is covered in snow, but it’s no longer snowing out. Crowley and Aziraphale wake to the smell of breakfast cooking. So, after a few lazy kisses, they decide that they better go down there now rather than have his parents come looking for them. Settling at the table, Aziraphale accepts tea while Crowley drinks his usual coffee with about eight sugars. 

“I hope you like french toast, Aziraphale. This is what I usually make for breakfast on Christmas,” Lilith says while setting down two plates in front of the boys. 

“Oh, I love french toast. Thank you so much!” And Aziraphale digs in. Crowley is wondering how loud Aziraphale is going to eat his beloved french toast, but to his surprise and secret relief, his boyfriend is quiet. Nothing more than an appreciative hum and with that Crowley starts eating his own breakfast. 

They finish off breakfast and Lilith asks if they want to open presents now or later. The boys look at each other and then agree to open them now. Aziraphale is too excited about what he is giving Crowley. He knows his boyfriend definitely isn’t expecting this, so it should be a pleasant surprise.

Lilith starts by passing out the gifts that she and Andrew got the boys. For Crowley, they give him a new devil’s ivy. They get him a new plant each year. When she goes to hand Aziraphale his gift, he takes it with shaking hands. He didn’t expect to receive anything since the people just met him, but he opens it anyway. 

“Oh my! This is such a treat!” Aziraphale receives a Kusmi Tea Collection.* 

“You’re welcome, dear. Anthony told us how much you like tea and that you enjoy many different kinds, so we thought we would get you this as a gift. I’m happy you like it,” she says smiling. “Okay, here’s your next gift. Anthony. Aziraphale,” she says handing them both a similar shaped gift. Crowley narrows his eyes because he knows his parents are up to something. _Can’t even have a normal Christmas,_ he thinks. They begin opening the presents and Aziraphale just looks over at Crowley and starts giggling. 

“What is this?” Crowley growls.

“Dear, I believe that’s a sweater,” Aziraphale not-so-helpfully suggests.

His parents got them matching sweaters. Just plain sweaters. The only difference between the two is Crowley’s is a dark grey whereas Aziraphale’s is a cream color. Andrew is just laughing at his son’s face because this was his idea. He does so love to embarrass his son. 

“Cheer up, Anthony. You’ll look great in the family Christmas photos later,” Andrew says chuckling. 

“Whatever,” is all Crowley says. Deep down, though, he does enjoy that he and his angel have the same sweater and he vows to take Aziraphale’s after he’s worn it a couple of times. He smirks at his own little plan. He then hands over his gift to his parents and Aziraphale does the same. Crowley hands his dad a piece of paper much to his confusion while Aziraphale hands Lilith a gift bag. 

“Oh! Châteauneuf-du-Pape. This is lovely, Aziraphale! You didn’t have to get us anything!”

“Oh, sure I did. It’s the least I can do since you were kind enough to let me stay for Christmas,” he says happily. 

Lilith then looks to her husband whose eyebrows have shot up his head. She takes the paper and looks at what it is. It’s a confirmation email with details of a spring holiday in Italy.

“Anthony, you didn’t really book all of this, did you?”

“Of course I did. Even though it’s far away, you both deserve a break, so in April you’ll travel and stay in a few different cities. I’ve taken care of the accommodations as well,” he says shrugging. Lilith comes to give her son a _very_ tight hug. 

“Thank you, Anthony.”

Softly, Crowley says, “You’re welcome, mum.”

Now is the time Crowley is waiting for. Time for the angel to get his gifts. He hands him a small box first.

“Here you go, Aziraphale.”

The blond rips the packaging open, lifts the lid to the box, and gasps. “Oh my dear! I love it!” He pulls out a white mug with angel wings. Aziraphale can’t help but laugh and pull Crowley over to leave a kiss on his cheek. 

“Y-you really like it?” Crowley nervously says because while it was a little joke, he really did want the blond to like it. 

“Of course. I can use it for my new tea,” he says beaming. Crowley’s soft smile turns into a smirk. He then hands Aziraphale a card. He opens it and something falls into his lap. Picking up the pair of tickets Aziraphale nearly screamed. If they had been in either of their respective houses, he would have. However he has _some_ class, and just has his mouth wide open with no coherent sound coming out.

“You...you..you…” 

“Yes, me. I got us tickets to see Hamlet. Someone only knows why you enjoy the gloomy ones.”

“Thank you so, so much, Crowley,” Aziraphale says as he pulls Crowley into a hug, peppering his face with kisses, no longer caring that Crowley’s parents are watching the whole display. After what seems like an hour but is really only 2 minutes, Aziraphale gets up and drags a big box from under the tree. He sets it down in front of Crowley who has a very shocked look on his face. 

“You know, I was wondering whose that was..” he trails off.

“Merry Christmas, dear,” is all Aziraphale says.

Crowley unwraps it and can’t believe his eyes. He hasn’t told Aziraphale about his little astronomy hobby. But unless this is one huge dream, then somehow the blond has found out and gotten him a very precious gift. A brand new telescope.**

“Why...why did you choose this?” Crowley asks, still in shock.

“Oh, well, one day when I came to visit you, you were still in the shower and I noticed a book I’d never seen before and really you can’t be mad at me that you left a book laying around…” 

\-------------

**Sometime last month**

_Walking into the flat, Aziraphale could hear the shower still running. He smiles to himself and decides to start snooping, though he doesn’t have to go far. On the desk in Crowley’s office is a book. A book Aziraphale has never seen. He looks at the bathroom door and then back to the office. He thinks a quick peek wouldn’t hurt, so he looks at the book. The Extremely Big Book of Astronomy. He opens it up and even though he is cringing at the fact his boyfriend has written all over a book, he then takes notice of what is actually written. Notes about different constellations and when the best viewing times were. Where the best places to go to view them are. He decides he wants to indulge Crowley and knows just what he is getting him for Christmas now. He didn’t know what to get someone who can literally buy himself anything he wants, so this will do nicely. He closes the book and goes to make some tea just as he hears the shower turn off._

\--------------

“So, you were being nosy, angel?” Crowley says with a big grin on his face. 

“That is a word for it. Another would be curious,” he says crossing his arms. 

“Well, why don’t we take it out later and I can show you some stars,” Crowley suggests.

“That would be lovely, dear.” Aziraphale snuggles up to Crowley.

Neither notice that Crowley’s parents share a knowing look. A look of one knowing that what their son has is special and they couldn’t be happier for him. Yes, this Christmas is very special indeed. Later that night, around eleven or so, Crowley takes Aziraphale out in the back garden and sets up the telescope. Even though there is light pollution, they can still see the stars pretty well. Crowley promises to take Aziraphale out somewhere in the country where they can _really_ see the stars. For now though, they just enjoy this quaint Christmas wrapped up in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://www.kusmitea.com/int/the-collection-COLLEC1.html  
> **https://www.amazon.co.uk/Gskyer-Telescope-Aperture-Astronomical-Refractor/dp/B00WCG3UOS  
> If you are curious about Crowley and Aziraphale's gifts, they are real things I looked into and was like yeah that would be a great gift. Aziraphale was really proud of the fact it came with so many different lenses and a smart phone adapter. Crowley also appreciated that. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed Christmas with the boys. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Most likely Wednesday. Hopefully~  
> Until then, let me know what you think and I will see you then!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several time skips in this chapter. And if you noticed I bumped up the rating and added a new tag. There is some suggestive language. Nothing explicit. But just to cover all bases I upped the rating. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my comma loving beta [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513)

After spending a week at Crowley’s parents’ house, they leave on the 30th. They both go to their respective houses. Aziraphale will meet up with Crowley at his flat tomorrow to celebrate New Year’s Eve. Once there, Crowley tells the blond that he has access to the roof; comes with having a penthouse. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Aziraphale asks while wringing his hands.

“Nobody will notice anything, angel,” Crowley says confidently. “I come up here all the time. Don’t worry.” He grabs Aziraphale’s hands and leads him out to the roof. 

Once up there, they settle in with their champagne and talk idly while waiting for the countdown. 

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

“Happy New Year, angel,” Crowley says while leaning in to kiss the blond.

“Happy New Year, my dear,” Aziraphale says on Crowley’s lips.

After they break apart, breathing heavily, Crowley asks, “Why don’t we take this back downstairs, angel?” And before the blond can say anything, he’s being dragged back to Crowley’s flat. Once inside, the redhead picks up Aziraphale bridal-style and all he can do is giggle as he’s carried to Crowley’s bedroom. 

\--------------------------

They enjoy the rest of their blissful winter break, but school starts soon and they both get busy very quickly, Crowley with this being his last semester and Aziraphale since he once again took six classes and is continuing his job at the campus library. Soon, though, Valentine’s Day is approaching. In his free time, Crowley had been learning how to make crêpes for his sweet angel. He wanted to do something special and had been very good at keeping it a secret. Now, it was time to ask the angel to come over. Crowley heads over to the library after his last class to see Aziraphale. When he walks in he can’t help but smile at his boyfriend. Aziraphale is sitting at the front desk reading a book and looks so calm and happy. The redhead slowly walks up to the desk and leans against it.

“Hey Aziraphale, got any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Crowley tilts his sunglasses down enough to wink at the blond.

Without missing a beat, Aziraphale simply says, “Yes. In fact, I have plans to see this handsome guy I’ve had my eye on.” 

“Oh, really? This guy got a name, angel?” Crowley purrs.

“I believe it’s Anthony,” Aziraphale smirks. Crowley thinks this is the first time he’s heard Aziraphale say his first name and would very much like the blond to say it again.

“Oh,” Crowley says, faking sadness, “Well, in that case, give my best to Anthony,” Crowley says pouting and starts leaning away.

“Nooo, Crowley, wait!” Aziraphale cries.

The redhead starts chuckling. “Don’t worry, angel. I know your plans. And they are that you come to my flat for a little Valentine’s surprise,” Crowley says, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh, but can we go on a walk through the park first?” The blond asks while doing his signature pout. The same one Crowley can never say no to. 

“Of course we can. I’ll meet you there around eleven-thirty. How does that sound?” Crowley coos.

“Perfect.”

“Alright, then,” Crowley says, booping Aziraphale’s nose. “I will see you on Sunday, my angel.”

“See you then, dear.” 

“Ciao,” Crowley says, walking back towards the door. He realizes he only has two days to find the perfect bouquet. Not to worry. He goes to his favorite florist knowing they will have the perfect flowers. Somehow, she always has exactly what he needs.

Sunday is here and Aziraphale makes his way to the park. He notices the redhead waiting at their usual bench. What he doesn’t immediately see is the bright bouquet he has. When Crowley looks up, the blond has the brightest smile on his face and Crowley can’t help but have a small smile on his own. As soon as Aziraphale sits down, Crowley sits up straighter and pulls the bouquet from where he was hiding it on the side of the bench. 

“Here, angel. These are for you. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he says kissing Aziraphale on the forehead. Aziraphale takes the bouquet. He recognizes the blue and yellow irises* along with the white hyacinth** but knows, as usual, Crowley won’t tell him what they mean. 

“These are lovely, dear. Thank you,” he says breathing in the scent of the flowers. “How about we go on that walk now?” Aziraphale asks and Crowley is already standing up, offering his arm. 

After their walk through the park, Crowley drives them back to his flat. Aziraphale finds a vase and gets the flowers settled and places them on the living room table. However, when that’s done, Crowley immediately makes Aziraphale go and sit in the plant room. Luckily, the blond has left several books here, so he grabs one off the shelf and goes to read until he’s allowed back in the front room. A short time later, Crowley does come back for Aziraphale, now just covered in flour. “Close your eyes, Aziraphale,” is all the redhead says before taking his hand. Once Crowley has him standing in front of the counter, he tells the blond to open his eyes.

“Ta-da!” Crowley says waving his hands around.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale swoons. He can’t help but love Crowley even more than is possible. 

“Come now. Sit down, sit down.” Crowley pulls out a chair for Aziraphale and then goes to sit down himself. “Dig in, angel.”

Aziraphale _almost_ lets slip that he loves Crowley after he takes the first bite of crêpes. They’re perfect.

“These are scrumptious, dear,” the blond moans. 

“Glad you like them, angel. I learned how to make them just for you. Surprisssse!” Crowley is losing himself over Aziraphale eating, but that’s nothing new. He takes a few bites of his own, but enjoys watching the blond eat more. 

They finish eating and spend the rest of the day together as it flies by. It was the best day they’ve had in awhile. All too soon though, Monday is here and they get back to their busy routines.

\----------------

Crowley’s birthday is finally here and Aziraphale has the perfect gift for him. He plans on going over to Crowley’s flat and waking him up. Maybe put on the coffee for him and set up the bouquet Aziraphale got for the redhead. It will give a hint to his other birthday surprise. So, putting on his favorite outfit consisting of a pale blue shirt, his cream colored trousers, his tan waistcoat, and his signature tartan bow tie, he closes the door to his apartment and makes his way over to the flat. 

Crowley wakes up to the smell of coffee which is strange because he’s still in bed. This can mean only one thing. And just then, a certain angel from his dreams opens his bedroom door with coffee in hand. 

“Good morning, dear and happy twenty-third birthday!” Aziraphale says handing over the coffee.

Crowley takes a generous sip and sighs. “Thank you, angel. You didn’t have to do this, though.”

“Oh, I know I didn’t have to-”

“No, I mean you _really_ didn’t have to, angel. It’s ten a.m.” Crowley groans.

“Hmph. See if I give you your present then,” the blond says crossing his arms.

“I’m kidding, Aziraphale. Come here.” Crowley tugs on the other’s arm and pulls him into a coffee-flavored kiss. He tries to deepen it, but Aziraphale pulls away. 

“None of that now, dearest. I want to show you at least a little bit of your present. Though it’s more of a hint to what I have planned.” And with that, the blond stands up and walks back into the living room. Crowley puts on his robe and follows after his angel. 

He finds Aziraphale sitting on the couch and on the coffee table in front of him, he sees a lovely bouquet of a flower he’s only heard of. 

“What’s this about, angel?” He says, softly holding up the vase of flowers. 

“Well, I figured you should have some nice flowers since you always give me the loveliest bouquets, but it’s also the hint to your present. I’m sure you know what these are with how much you’re into plants.”

“Night sky petunias.*** They’re stunning. Not unlike my boyfriend,” Crowley says, smirking. 

“Oh, stop it, you,” Aziraphale says, smacking Crowley’s arm lightly. “So, do you want to guess or want me to tell you what the present is?”

“I assume it has to do with the night sky.” 

“You would be correct. We can’t do this right now, but in the summer I have something planned out. You’ll need to drive us, of course, but you need to bring your telescope and some clothes,” Aziraphale exclaims.

“Oookay, I can do that. Are you going to tell me when this is specifically or…?”

“It’ll be towards the end of June. So it can also be your graduation present as well,” Aziraphale says while going to sit in Crowley’s lap. “What do you think about that?” 

“Hmm, I think that would be a wonderful idea,” he says while running his hands up and down the blond’s back. “Now that you’ve given me wonderful flowers and have a special outing planned, can we go back to sleep?” Crowley asks while kissing up Aziraphale’s neck. 

“I suppose it _is_ your birthday,” and just as he finishes this statement, Crowley lifts Aziraphale up and starts walking to his bedroom. They didn’t go back to sleep. 

\---------------------------------

Suddenly, just a short week after Crowley’s birthday, it’s graduation day. Aziraphale’s boyfriend and his best friend are finally getting to graduate! And though that makes him a little sad, he can’t help but feel proud and happy that Crowley and Anathema are getting to start the rest of their lives. Aziraphale and Newt go to the graduation together since the graduates had to show up early. Once they are there, the blond spots Crowley’s parents waiting near the entrance. They had just got back from their three-week holiday in Italy that Crowley gave them for Christmas. They all go and get in their seats and the ceremony begins. Just as soon as it begins though, the ceremony quickly comes to a close. Aziraphale told himself he wasn’t going to cry, but that went out the window whenever he saw Crowley and Anathema outside. Aziraphale quickly runs up and jumps at Crowley to give him a big hug. 

“Congratulations, dear! I’m so happy for you,” Aziraphale cries. 

“Thank you, angel. It’s nice to finally be done,” he says kissing the blond on top of his head. 

“Anthony! We are so proud of you!” Crowley’s mum says, pulling him into a hug as well while he rolls his eyes. Sure, everyone heard his full name inside, but doesn’t mean he likes it when his mum keeps saying it. 

“Thank you, mum and dad.” 

“We have something for you, son,” Andrew says. “We found you a building you can use for your business. We have the paperwork. All you have to do is sign it and the building is yours.”

“Y-you’re serious?” Crowley exclaims. Aziraphale can’t believe what he’s hearing, either. This is an amazing opportunity for Crowley. 

“Of course, Anthony. We thought it would be perfect and didn’t want the building to be bought up while you were in school. We got it for you and we will help you get everything set up, so you can open it by the end of the summer.” Then, thinking her son might have changed his mind on when he wanted to open it, she says, “You do still want to open it then, right?” 

It’s taking all Crowley can do to not faint at what he’s hearing. He didn’t think he would be able to _actually_ open by the end of the summer. He told his parents that was what he wanted _last_ June, not expecting it could happen. 

“Crowley...dear, are you alright?” Aziraphale asks gently. Crowley realizes he hasn’t said anything for a solid minute. 

“What? Yes, of course, uh, I am just shocked, is all.” 

“Well, do you want to open this summer?” 

“That would be great,” he sighs. “But, what about our trip?” 

Aziraphale smiles, “Dear, that’s towards the end of June, remember? We can start on the shop and then take the weekend trip and come Monday we'll start working on it again.” What Aziraphale doesn’t say is that he is actually taking summer classes because he has the opportunity to graduate by mid-August if he does. He will just have to tell Crowley about it later and hope he won’t be too upset that he didn’t tell him now. After all, it’s a day to celebrate his achievements. 

“Okay, then, I’ll do it,” Crowley says triumphantly. His parents tell him to come over Monday to get the paperwork settled and then they are leaving. Right as they leave, Anathema comes over with Newt. Aziraphale rushes up to give her a hug as well. He will miss the one person who had always been there for him since he started university.

“Hey guys, Newt and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight at the pub down the street from here?”

“Yes! I need some alcohol after these last four years!” Crowley says. 

“Great! We can meet up around eight o’clock? How does that sound?” 

“Sounds wonderful, my dear! We will see you then. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Crowley and I were just going.” Aziraphale says as he takes the redhead’s hand and drags him to where the Bentley is parked. 

“What was that about, angel?” Crowley hums. 

“Oh.. you know. Just thought that if we were going to be busy tonight with friends, that I’d want to get as much alone time with you as possible.”

“Oh, yeah?” Crowley asks while backing the blond up against the car. “What did you have in mind?” Crowley is reveling in the blush that is creeping up Aziraphale’s face. 

“Well..that is to say..I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what, angel?” he whispers against his ear.

“Dinner!” Aziraphale squeaks. He really didn’t have a plan. He just knows that he wants to spend as much time as he can with Crowley as he can since starting in a short week they will both be busy. Again. 

“Dinner? Of course, we can get dinner,” Crowley snorts. “You think I’d let my angel go hungry?” He asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, no. Look,” Aziraphale hesitates. He didn’t want to do this in a parking lot, but here they are. No time like the present. “I may or may not be attending classes this summer…” he trails off looking at nothing but the ground. 

“Really? When did you find this out?” Crowley asks. He can’t say he’s shocked that his academic-loving boyfriend is taking more classes, but he is a bit sad that it’s less time together. He'll have to move up something he was waiting to ask for another few months, but that’s life. 

“My advisor told me I only needed four more classes to graduate and I thought instead of waiting until the autumn semester, I could maybe...do them this summer and graduate in August.” He’s waiting for Crowley to get upset for not telling him sooner. To be fair though, Aziraphale only found out two weeks ago and really only made a decision about it earlier this week. 

“That’s wonderful, angel!” 

“What?”

“I _said,_ that’s wonderful. You’ll be able to get both degrees by August?”

“Well, yes, but...are you not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad that my intelligent boyfriend is going to be graduating early? Sure, we won’t get to spend as much time together now, but I have a remedy for that,” Crowley says kissing the blond.

“What’s the remedy?” 

“No, no,” Crowley says, putting a finger over the blond’s lips. “We will discuss it later. Now though, I think we need to get in this car and go to my flat. Get ready for dinner, yes?”

“Y-yes..ready for dinner. Mhmm..” And Aziraphale is practically sprinting to the other side of the car to get in. The redhead just chuckles fondly. 

They do eventually make it to dinner and to the pub where they meet up with their friends. Anathema may or may not just give Aziraphale a knowing look about the way his clothes are dishevelled that causes his face to warm up and Crowley to wink at her. The perfect way to start this next stage in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blue(faith) and yellow(passion) irises  
> **white hyacinths - loveliness  
> ***petunias - your presence soothes me (petunias are wild when it comes to the flower language. It really depends on the context of which you give the flowers. Obviously Aziraphale loves Crowley and loves being around him so this is the meaning. However, for those interested the other meaning petunias can have is resentment or anger. Who would have thought?)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think down below! I will see you in a few days for chapter eleven! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) if you want to hang out before the next chapter drop ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys take a trip~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: the wonderful [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) ~

The day of the trip arrives very quickly. After months of research, Crowley’s birthday and graduation present is here. To say he’s excited is putting it lightly. He’s full blown ecstatic. The petunias were a lovely hint to this gift. He knew it had something to do with the stars. That, and considering Aziraphale straight-up said, _“You need to pack your telescope, dear.”_ Now, standing here, double-checking that he has all the essentials he’ll need, he closes the bag and calls the blond to see if he is ready as well. 

They leave his car with his parents. Not that Crowley doesn’t trust his parents obviously, but he doesn't like leaving his baby alone. When Aziraphale had told him they were going to be taking the bus, Crowley may have screamed at his plants a little more that day. What he won’t tell you is that he also gave them a small apology because it wasn’t their fault he couldn’t bring his car. 

“Angel, how long is this bus ride?” They had finally gotten on the bus to head to Steyning. Crowley knows they are going to the South Downs based on this, but he doesn’t know where just yet. 

“About two hours, dear,” Aziraphale says as he digs out a book to read along the journey. Crowley just groans. “Now, now. It isn’t that long. Pull out your phone and listen to your bebop or whatever it is you listen to nowadays.”

“It isn’t bebop, first off, and second off, I could have us in Steyning in half the time, angel.”

“Yes, but would you like leaving your car around strangers?”

“Well...no, but-”

“But nothing. It’s safer at your parents. I’ll go over more of the plan once we get there.”

Crowley just closes his mouth shut. Aziraphale is right. It’s annoying when he’s right, but also adorable. He does listen to music along the way and then they were in Steyning. Crowley and Aziraphale get off and Crowley thinks that was it for the bus rides today. He was mistaken. When Aziraphale starts looking at the board for another bus, Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Ah ha! Here’s the bus we need. Number two. Come dear, it leaves in fifteen minutes.” Aziraphale is pulling Crowley along to get the tickets. Unlike the first bus ride, this one is only eight minutes and leaves Crowley confused. They are getting off seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 

“Uh, Aziraphale…would you like to tell me the plan now? Since we’re in the middle of nowhere with just some clothes!?”

“Calm down, dear. We aren’t in the middle of nowhere,” he says, digging out some papers from his bag. “We are doing the two-day walk on the South Downs!” Aziraphale beams and Crowley softens at this. He has heard of this little challenge or whatever. Never thought to do it himself. 

“Okay, Aziraphale. Let’s get started.” And off they go. 

\--------------

About an hour and a half later, Aziraphale sees what he’s been waiting for the whole time they’ve been walking. The walk itself was great. It was lovely to see this side of England and to be away from the city for a while. Crowley also sees the sign and building coming up and smiles.

“Devil’s Dyke, eh? Doesn’t sound like the place for an angel to be.” What he fails to notice is that Aziraphale’s eyes have gone wide. The blond, while he did plan to come here, what he didn’t think about, possibly for the first time ever in his life, was the food. In all of his planning, he was so focused on what Crowley would like. Plus, he just figured they would get to the city that was the last stop for day one of this walk. He says part of this out loud without realizing.

“Angel, you didn’t think about where we would be this late?”

“Well, uh, no…” he stumbles. “I was thinking how great it would be to surprise you by coming here and that they had excellent spots to view the stars..didn’t really plan this all that well after all.” He says as his shoulders slump forward. 

“None of that, Aziraphale,” he pulls the blond into a hug. “This has been a fun trip so far, even if my shoulders are killing me. We can eat dinner here; wait, what time is it?” He looks at his watch, _7:24 p.m._ “Yeah, it’s close to half-seven. Let’s go eat and then find the perfect spot to set up the telescope and our blanket.” Crowley is giving the most reassuring look he can muster.

“Okay Crowley,” Aziraphale kisses his cheek. “Let’s go in and see if we can find a seat.”

They walk in and they do find a seat. It’s in the corner and they order dinner and dessert for Aziraphale. Crowley does have a few bites, though. He also realizes they probably won’t finish the walk for day one if they are staying here to see the stars. 

“What are you thinking about, dear?” Aziraphale grabs the redhead's hand.

“Well, normally we would stay in the town we finish this walk in, but since we are looking at the stars here we will need a place to stay. Luckily, I know just the place. I’ve stayed out here before. Got kicked off the property once for trying to sleep out here-”

“You did what?!”

“-but that’s not important. What is important is that I know of a bed and breakfast not far from here. About a twenty-minute walk. Let me call and see if they have any rooms available.”

“Okay, but we are discussing you getting kicked off property, mister.” Crowley just waves a hand back. 

A short phone call later and they do have a room. Last minute cancellation. So, Crowley books it and makes sure the manager of the bed and breakfast knows they will be walking in very late due to the fact they are out in Devil’s Dyke stargazing. He was assured it was no problem. With that taken care of, the two head outside and go and find the perfect spot to see stars. Crowley starts to get a little nervous. He decided at his graduation that he was going to tell Aziraphale how he really feels. The time to ask is getting closer and closer. The blanket and telescope is set up and the sun is starting to go down. He sits down next to the blond and takes a deep breath.

“Angel?” Aziraphale looks up from his book he was reading while Crowley got everything ready.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you about something?” He asks nervously.

“Of course, darling. What is it?”

“Now, I know we haven’t even been together for a year, but I want you to know that…that…” He can’t get the words out. They are stuck in his throat along with the scary thoughts like, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if this is too fast? Aziraphale’s voice brings him back to the present.

“Dear, what is it? You are starting to worry me.”

“I love you, Aziraphale,” he blurts out. Crowley's eyes are closed. He doesn’t want to see the blond’s reaction. What he would have seen is the biggest smile the blond has ever worn on his face.

He notices Crowley’s eyes are closed and decides to mess with the redhead. He schools his face and says, “Oh, is that all?” 

Crowley opens his eyes at that and sputters, “Is that all? Is that all?”

“That is what I asked. And by the way, dear, I love you too.” And he goes back to his book, but deep down he is waiting for Crowley’s reaction as well. 

“What...you...what?”

“Very elegant, Crowley,” Aziraphale giggles. 

“You’re a bloody bastard. You know that?” Crowley says pulling the blond closer. 

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” They both lean in and kiss each other. When they pull back, Crowley rests his forehead to Aziraphale’s own. 

“There is something else, angel. Now, you don’t have to answer right away. Please just think about it. There is absolutely no pressure.” Aziraphale looks at him as if to say, go on. “Right, would you like to move in with me. You know, in my flat.”

“Are you…are you sure?”

“I mean, yeah? I wouldn’t ask you if this wasn’t what I haven’t been dreaming of for awhile now. But like I said, no rush, angel. I understand that is asking a lot right now.”

“Yes, Crowley! Of course I would like to move in!” He says as he tackles Crowley to the ground in a hug and more kisses. 

“That’s great to hear, angel.” Crowley happily sighs. They lay there, hands entwined, talking about everything and nothing, waiting for the stars to come out. 

\----------------

“So, if you look here you can see the Serpens constellation. That might be my favorite. And a little above that we have the constellation known as Hercules,” Crowley says, pointing in a vague direction. Noticing Aziraphale doesn’t really see what he’s talking about, he grabs the blond’s arm and outlines the constellation with both of their hands. “Then, up above and towards the right we have both Ursa Major and Minor. You might have heard them called 'big bear' or 'little bear'. North America knows them as the Big and Little Dipper.”

“Wow, I wonder why they have different names. This is fascinating, dear! Oh, I remember one I've heard about. Cassiopeia. Can we see that one right now?” 

“Of course, angel. Follow my finger. If we go up from Ursa Minor and slightly to the left, there she is!” 

“Oh, it’s lovely. I’ve only ever read about it when I took a Greek mythology class. It’s so fun to actually see it in the sky.” 

“Yeah, you can’t see all of these beauties in the city with all the light pollution, but out here… out here, it’s so wonderful.” Crowley smiles. “The view is perfect.” He says, knowing full well that he is looking at Aziraphale while the blond is looking up at the sky. Then he, too, looks back up to the stars. Aziraphale notices some stars that look like a lion so he asks, “What is that one, dear? It looks familiar.” 

“Oh, that’s Leo. You know the one that corresponds with the zodiac sign?”

“Are there more animal-shaped constellations other than the zodiac signs? Well, that and Serpens of course,” he says while booping Crowley’s nose. 

“Yes,” he scrunches up his nose. “If you find Ursa Minor, right next to it is Draco or 'dragon' in Latin.” 

“This has been so fun, my dear. I can’t wait to do it again sometime,” the blond says as he yawns. 

“I think that’s our cue to pack up and start our walk to the bed and breakfast.” Aziraphale pouts and Crowley just kisses it off. 

\----------

Some twenty minutes later, they are standing in front of the bed and breakfast aptly named ‘South Downs Way B&B.’ They walk in, not expecting anyone still awake at this hour. However, the manager is there. She hands them the key. 

“I didn’t want to just leave the key sitting around since I wasn’t sure what time you two would be here. You will be staying in the Lewes Room. I hope that’s okay.”

“Perfect. Thank you and sorry to keep you up so late,” Crowley says as he takes the key.

“No problem. Breakfast is at nine in the morning. See you then!” And she was off. Crowley and Aziraphale head to their room. They change their clothes and crawl into bed, both falling asleep instantly in each other's arms. 

The next morning, Aziraphale wakes up around eight-thirty. As he stretches, he looks over to see Crowley still sleeping soundly. His heart beats a little faster at the sight. Sure, he’s stayed over at Crowley’s before, but now with the knowledge he will get to see this all the time? The thought overwhelms him. He’s debating on if he should wake his love ( _his love! He can say that now!)_ before or after his shower. Probably before if they want to both make it to breakfast. Crowley ends the debate for him as he slowly opens one eye and sees the blond staring at him.

“Like the view, angel?” 

“Very much so.” He leans in to kiss the redhead. “Do you want to take a shower with me?”

“Oh, angel. I would love to,” he says while grabbing Aziraphale’s butt. 

“None of that dear,” he says while sliding out of Crowley’s grip. “We have to hurry if we want breakfast.”

“I could eat in here,” is all Crowley says before the door to the bathroom shuts. 

They do make it down for breakfast, much to Crowley’s dismay. Aziraphale didn’t let him try anything in the shower. They did kiss for a bit, though, until a certain blond’s stomach growled, letting them both know that they needed to be quick. After they eat breakfast, they pack up their clothes again and get back onto the trail. They come across the well-known Saddlescombe Farm and decide to look around there for a bit. They see a lot of blue butterflies. They learn that the butterflies are appropriately named common blue and Adonis blue. Continuing through, they see some purple orchids. Crowley is fawning over them and Aziraphale takes a picture on his phone of his boyfriend leaning over the orchids judging them. Probably thinking they could do better. He makes the photo his background.

After a couple more hours they make it to Ditchling. It’s early afternoon when they arrive and immediately Aziraphale finds a cafe for them to stop at. They go in and while Crowley orders just a coffee, the blond orders a sandwich and a scone. Then he orders a hot chocolate because of course his angel would. Crowley just smiles and settles the bill. They find a park and sit down on the bench. 

“So, do you want to continue walking or…?” Aziraphale questions.

“How long is day two of the walk supposed to take again?”

Aziraphale pulls out the papers with all the information out and looks for day two. “About four hours…” he trails off. Crowley just lets out a breath. 

“Well, if we leave now, it will be close to seven. Then we could get the train back to London and be home near nine o’clock.”

“That’s not too bad. Yeah, let’s do it. First though, I need to go and buy us some more water to bring with us. Be back in a tick, dear.” And Aziraphale is walking to the closest shop. Not surprisingly, he also buys some snacks to bring as well. Crowley shakes his head fondly and grabs Aziraphale’s hand leading them back to the walking trail.

\------------

Some more hours later and they are boarding the train back to London just as they said they would. Crowley falls asleep on Aziraphale’s shoulder and the blond, while not sleeping, has his eyes closed smiling at a successful trip. Maybe they can go stargazing again soon. Once back in London, they don’t even pick up Crowley’s car. They are closer to his flat than his parents, so they head straight there and again climb into bed. Not before Crowley tells his plants that they will be getting looked at in the morning and that they better not have slacked off while he was away again.

“Dear, leave the plants alone and come to bed. They probably look lovely as always,” Aziraphale shouts from the bedroom.

“Angel! Don’t let them hear you say that!” Crowley hisses. He glares at the plants one more time and then heads back to his room. 

In the morning, they will go and visit Crowley’s parents and tell them how the trip went. Aziraphale will have tea with Lilith and tell her all about the trip while Crowley sits next to him looking besotted. That’s tomorrow, though. For now, they curl up next to each other and the stars seem to shine just a little bit brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a long time looking at google maps and seeing what this walk would be like on there. This really is something you can do across the South Downs! And the bnb is a real place I looked into. It seems really nice. I've never been lol and I don't think you would be as lucky as Crowley calling last minute and finding a room available XD  
> And just from the pictures alone, I would love to visit the Saddlescombe farm. It looks beautiful. Also I used a skychart to see what constellations would be out around the time of their trip. I selected late month, June, and 11pm. Also make sure summertime is on! This was very fun to play with.
> 
> If you're curious about anything in this chapter here are some links!  
> https://astronomynow.com/uk-sky-chart/  
> https://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/devils-dyke/trails/walking-in-the-south-downs-day-one  
> https://www.southdownswaybandb.co.uk/  
> https://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/saddlescombe-farm-and-newtimber-hill  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> See you Sunday for the next chapter ~  
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they up to after the trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) <3

Once back from their trip they fall into the same routine again. Crowley is working with contractors for his shop and overseeing things there. Aziraphale is back to finishing up his degrees and still working for the campus library part-time. While they have agreed to move in together, neither has had the time to figure out when to do just that. Crowley knows he will have to find space for some bookshelves lest he want his office overflowing with more books than can fit. Maybe the spare bedroom will do. It isn't getting used anyway. Aziraphale is just so exhausted by the end of most days that he goes straight home at night. He and Crowley still talk every night. Sometimes, Aziraphale will come home to random bouquets. The most recent one was a bouquet of aster* and magenta zinnia** along with a single white carnation.*** Crowley really is a big softie, no matter what he tells people. On the weekends if the blond is finished studying, he will go over to Crowley’s and make him dinner, so by the time he gets home from working on the shop, the food is done and they can simply relax together. 

This pattern continues until the first week of August. Aziraphale has all his finals this week, which is very stressful to say the least. This is the largest amount of time Crowley has spent without speaking to his love since they started dating. Aziraphale spent the week before cramming for the tests, writing and rewriting notes to make sure he understands everything. Aziraphale for his part is holding up, but he does miss seeing his friends. Anathema is no longer in school and is away for the summer anyway. Newt is with his mother for the summer, so he isn’t in the shared dorm with the blond. Aziraphale, usually loving the quiet and freedom to stay awake all hours of the night without bothering another person, is suddenly a little distressed by all the quiet. It’s one of these times where he’s sitting in his dorm, the night before his second exam, when he hears a knock at the door. No one should be here this late. Last he talked to Crowley, the redhead was still painting the store. He wanted to get it finished with since the painting was almost complete. Aziraphale goes to open the door and is thoroughly surprised by what he sees. 

“Crowley, what are you doing here?!” 

Crowley shoves past Aziraphale with some takeout and says, “Angel, I know you haven’t eaten yet and I know you’ll be up for at least another three hours. Come here.”

Aziraphale slowly walks into his arms and Crowley just hugs him tightly and kisses the top of his head. “I got done with the painting a little early and couldn’t stand not seeing you anymore.”

“Dear, I’m coming over this weekend.”

“I know. I know you are, but I miss you and don’t wanna wait.” Crowley carefully pulls away and starts taking out the food and dividing up what is what. “Now, can my boyfriend please sit down and enjoy this food and tell me about the test he took today?” 

Aziraphale sighs. This is why he loves Crowley. He’s very thoughtful, so the blond sits down and talks about how the test was much easier than the teacher let on and listens about how Crowley ran out of paint and had to go to three different paint stores because somehow no one could find the exact color he had. It’s a nice way to take a break from studying. Reluctantly, Crowley goes home about an hour later, but not after making Aziraphale promise that he is moving in this weekend instead of after graduation. 

“I promise, love. Now please. I have to finish and you have an early day tomorrow dealing with suppliers,” he says while kissing the pout off Crowley’s face. 

“Goodnight, angel. Please get some sleep?”

“I will, don’t worry. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Crowley smiles and turns to walk away.

\----------------

Aziraphale finishes his last test and takes a moment to himself outside the exam room. He can’t believe he’s done. Done with school. Done with working in the library. His last day at work was the Monday before all his exams started. His coworkers had taken him out to their favorite pub and gave him some goodbye gifts. He’ll miss them. They were like a second family to him. He texts Crowley to tell him that he’s finished with the exam and walks back to his dorm. He needs a nap. He’s slept a total of fifteen hours over the last four days. However, when he walks in, he’s greeted by his best friends and the love of his life. Balloons are everywhere along with flowers, of course. Plus a cake, which just highlights how hungry the blond is as well. 

“What is going on? Anathema, how are you even here? You were in America, last I heard…” 

“Crowley has been keeping me updated with how you were this last week. I came back two weeks early. I wanted to surprise you for your graduation and then, Newt suggested we throw you a little party for all the hard work you’ve done this summer to finish up your degrees early,” she says hugging the blond.

“My mum made the cake and then I called Crowley and told him the plan and he met us here,” Newt says while rubbing the back of his neck.

“This is just…brilliant! This means so much.” Aziraphale didn’t notice he had tears running down his face until Crowley wiped some off. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I am so emotional,” Aziraphale says while chuckling.

“It’s because you didn’t sleep enough and studied until you physically couldn’t anymore, love,” Crowley says while sitting the blond down in the kitchen chair. “Now, how about we eat some cake?”

“Oh, can I have some tea as well?” 

“Of course you can, angel.” The redhead kisses the top of his curls and goes to make tea for everyone. 

Aziraphale doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this kindness, but he knows he’s doing something right. He didn’t know his eyes were closed until Crowley grabbed his hand. 

“What are you thinking about, Azi,” Anathema inquired.

“Not my name. And I’m just thinking...since you’re back early...maybe you can help me move tomorrow,” he asks with a smirk. 

“Ah, well, you see, Aziraphale…”

“She would love to help. I will, too, of course,” Newt speaks up and Anathema playfully hits him in the arm.

“Why would you say that?” She hisses.

“Oh, you know you were helping anyway.”

“Not the point!” 

They drink tea and have some cake and then Crowley finally kicks the other two out while giving them a time to meet up tomorrow to help move some things over to his flat. Meanwhile, Aziraphale changes into some pajamas and crawls underneath the covers of his bed. Crowley strips down as well and snuggles up close. “Rest, angel. You deserve it.” Aziraphale can’t be sure if he really hears that or not since by the time Crowley finishes the sentence, his breath is evening out and he sleeps soundly for the first time in a while.

\----------------------------

The next morning, Crowley is humming to himself while making pancakes for the man he loves, who is currently still asleep. He’ll wake up the blond once breakfast is ready, but until then he deserves all the sleep. Today is the day he finally gets to start living with Aziraphale and he can’t stop smiling about it. He flips the last pancake and goes to turn on the kettle when he hears feet pattering down the hall. He turns around and sees a sleepy angel rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning, angel. Sleep well?”

“Good morning, Crowley. I did...but what’s all this?” Aziraphale asks while sitting down at the table still yawning. How long did he sleep for exactly? “How long was I asleep, dear?”

“This is breakfast and you slept for about...fourteen hours. You were a very sleepy angel, Crowley teases. He places some pancakes in front of Aziraphale and pecks his forehead. 

“You take such good care of me, love.”

“You deserve to be spoiled, angel. Now, eat up because we have a busy day. I hear you are getting a new roommate,” he says while plopping down in the chair across Aziraphale.

“Oh yes, I am. He has the most wonderful plants and I can’t wait to praise them everyday.” 

Crowley nearly spits out his coffee. “Angel, you better not! They will get too complacent and not listen to me!” He sputters. 

“Oh, stop being dramatic. You need to be nicer to your plants and stop telling them you’ll make them disappear. You just take them to your neighbors,” Aziraphale says while pointedly sipping his tea.

“...Make you disappear,” is all Crowley says before getting up and getting dressed. Aziraphale chuckles at him and finishes his breakfast before showering. 

Soon after they get ready, Anathema and Newt are there and with extra boxes. The four of them are packing up what seems like eighty-five percent books to ten percent clothes to five percent mugs that Aziraphale has collected over the years, plus his special angel-wing mug that Crowley got him last Christmas. Some boxes go in Newt’s car while a majority go in the Bentley. They spend all morning and most of the afternoon packing and unpacking, but they get it done. Anathema and Newt are laying on the floor in the living room while Crowley and Aziraphale sprawl out on the couch. They order takeout and eat dinner. Soon after that, Anathema and Newt are saying their goodbyes for the evening, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale alone. Crowley walks up and wraps his arms around Aziraphale.

“Well, well. Hello there, new roommate,” he says while leaving a kiss on the other’s cheek.

“Hello there, love.” Aziraphale sighs. 

“I’m so happy you’re finally here. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I know. Me too. It’s a dream come true.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, rent is due next week. I expect it on my desk!” Crowley smacks Aziraphale's butt and then runs down the hall.

“Oh, no you don’t! Come back here!” The blond chases him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aster-symbol of love  
> **Magenta Zinnia-lasting affection  
> ***White Carnation-sweet and lovely
> 
> So, they finally moved in~ Let me know your thoughts!  
> Only a few chapters left to go now!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is here, a shop opens, and someone gets some exciting news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is the lovely [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513)

The great thing about Aziraphale graduating a week before the shop’s opening is that he can help with the final touches the week _of_ the shop’s opening. That’s all he can think about as he waits to go across the stage to collect his diploma. Don’t get him wrong, he’s very happy about the graduation, but his thoughts are mostly of the love of his life’s big day and how he can make it even better. He goes across the stage and collects his diploma and he looks out into the crowd where he sees everyone that is most important to him. Crowley, along with his parents, Lilith and Andrew, and his friends, Anathema and Newt. He can’t help but smile. 

Making his way outside, Aziraphale can see that Crowley, of course, has a huge bouquet for him along with his signature smile that makes the blond’s insides do something funny. He runs into Crowley’s open arms as the others clap for him. 

“Congrats, angel. You did it!” Crowley kisses the top of his head. 

“Okay, okay, we want a hug too!” Anathema demands.

“I’m sorry, dear. Of course you can get a hug.” Aziraphale giggles as he is pulled into a tight hug while the brunette sticks out her tongue at Crowley. 

Aziraphale hugs everyone else and then finally gets the bouquet. He knows one flower is a lily but he can’t quite place the name of the other main flower in the bouquet even though he knows he’s seen it before. 

“I think you should tell me what they mean as a graduation gift, Crowley,” the blond demands. 

Crowley can never tell his angel no, so he grabs his free hand and says, “Okay, angel, this one is a tiger lily and the other is white camellia. Tiger lilies mean wealth and pride, but I chose it more for the pride and more specifically because I’m proud of what you accomplished,” he ends that thought with a kiss. “Now, camellias overall mean admiration, perfection, and a few other meanings, but white camellias precisely mean,” he takes a deep breath, “you’re adorable.” Crowley grins. 

“I love it as I have loved all the other bouquets. I wish I could keep them forever.” Aziraphale looks down to the ground. If only there was a way to keep just one flower from each bouquet; and then the thought hits him. He had seen a book in Mr. Abernathey’s shop years ago. The book itself had been donated along with others and Mr. Abernathey couldn’t bring himself to throw it out, so it sits on the table next to the sitting area for any and all to pick up and read. It’s a book with pressed flowers in them. The original owner of the book wrote down when they got the flower and who gave it to them. The flowers still look really good given how old the book is. Aziraphale must have been lost in thought too long because the next thing he feels is Anathema shaking him and Crowley saying his name.

“Aziraphale? Angel?”

“Sorry, lost in thought.” The blond chuckles.

“You alright?” Crowley still has a concerned look on his face. That wouldn’t do.

“Yes! Tickety-boo, in fact! I remembered there is a way to start saving these wonderful flowers you always give me.”

“Yeah? How’s that?”

“Flower-pressing! I can look into how to do it later, but I can save the best flower from each of the bouquets and then press them into a book and keep them forever!” Aziraphale beams.

“That sounds like a great idea, angel.” 

\--------------------------

The week of the shop opening is hectic, to say the least. There are some last-minute preparations to take care of, which makes Crowley all the more grateful that his love is helping him. He’s kept the name a secret from everyone. It came from an off-handed comment Aziraphale had made one evening while Crowley was quietly yelling at the plants to keep said blond from coming in there and spoiling them with things like compliments. He thinks the name is pretty clever. The name is above the door and is covered with a tarp that will be pulled down in about twenty minutes. Crowley peeks out the window to see a decent-size crowd already forming. No one could quite tell what was going on inside while the shop was being redone. He closes the blinds and sighs.

“Everything okay, my dear?” Aziraphale says handing Crowley his coffee.

“Yeah, angel. I’m just nervous.” He gulps down the hot coffee, which, to this day, still makes the blond wince. 

“Your store is going to be the best floral shop around here. You offer so many varieties of flowers. Not just flowers either! You have a whole section of house plants! And you have a whole outdoor section as well! This store is definitely bigger than it looks from the outside.” 

“You’re right, Aziraphale. Of course you’re right.” The blond blushes at the praise.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me the name, then?”

“Nice try, angel. Flattery will get you nowhere today! You will have to wait just like everyone else.”

Twenty minutes later and Crowley is giving his speech about the shop. 

“And I would like to thank my parents who always let me chase my dreams even if it wasn’t exactly what they wanted. They always supported me. And I’d like to thank the love of my life. Without him, I wouldn’t be who I am today and I wouldn’t have the name of this shop.” At this moment Crowley pulls on a rope and a tarp falls down off of the sign with the shop name. 

_Homegrown Eden_

Aziraphale tears up and can’t quite hear the rest of his love’s speech, but as soon as everyone is clapping he runs up and pulls Crowley into a kiss. 

“It’s true, you know?”

“What is, angel?”

“It is like a homegrown Eden. Especially the plants at home. They are so pretty and vibrant. I bet that’s what the first garden looked like.”

“Thank you,” is all Crowley can say. His heart is racing too fast with everything going on. Now, he has a store to run. “Come on, angel. Wanna help me run the store today?”

“Of course. But you realize that you will need to hire people to help you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I already placed the positions online and have interviews set up for Monday.”

“Yeah? And who will look after the shop while you are interviewing?” Aziraphale says with a raised brow.

“Uh, well, I was gonna ask you...at home...later, you know? You wouldn’t mind helping a guy out, would you?” Crowley squeaks and Aziraphale just kisses his cheek. 

“You silly man, of course I’ll help you. I will do whatever you need until everything is going smoothly.”

“You’re the best, angel. Come along.” Crowley laces their fingers together and pulls the blond inside. 

\-------------------

Crowley is relaxing at their home when Aziraphale comes in acting extra bouncy. He mutes the TV and waits for the blond to speak.

“Well, aren’t you going to guess what’s so exciting, dear?”

“I don’t know what to say other than I can see you are very happy, which makes me very happy, angel, but you’re going to have to tell me what has you so…” Crowley gestures with his hand like the other knows what he’s talking about. 

“You know how I was going to visit my favorite bookstore since I hadn’t been in for a few weeks?”

“Yeah…”

“Mr. Abernathey and I were talking and I mentioned that I graduated early…”

“And…” Crowley says clearly not seeing where this is going.

“And he offered me a job, Crowley! He said he needed the extra help and he knows that I know how to take care of those books. I practically grew up in that shop.”

Crowley goes over and takes the blond in his arms and says, “That’s wonderful, Aziraphale! I’m so happy for you. When do you start?”

“Next week! Oh, I’m so excited. You know what else he’s going to teach me?”

“What’s that, angel?” Crowley asks while getting a bottle of wine from the rack. 

“Bookbinding!” Crowley wishes he had his sunglasses on because the blond is actually glowing. He’s sure of it.

“You’ve always wanted to learn that.”

“I sure have! That means I can fix all the books that I have from my grandparents and any future books. And of course, it’s more money. Mr. Abernathey told me that once I can do it on my own without him watching over me, I can start making my own appointments and keep those earnings for myself as a little extra.”

“We should go out to celebrate your new job, love. What do you think?”

“Can we go to the sushi place down the road?” The blond pleads like Crowley will say no.

“Yes, angel. Even though we just ate there two days ago.” Crowley feigns exasperation. Aziraphale just bounces happily to get his coat and Crowley can’t help but somehow fall more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's only two chapters left! Tell me what you thought of this one down below!~
> 
> My [tumblr](https://izabella95.tumblr.com/) if you wanna hang out~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just full of surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is of course [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513)

**Nearly a year later**

Aziraphale busts into Crowley’s shop around lunch time. He sees the sales assistant helping a customer and smiles at the worker. They all know Aziraphale well. The sales assistant waves and points to the back, which is pointless because just as he did the blond can hear his love yelling from up front. He makes his way back to Crowley and practically runs into his arms. 

“Darling, guess what?!” 

“Well hello, angel. You’re a bit early.” Crowley kisses him on the cheek.

“Guess _what,_ Crowley?” Aziraphale can’t hide his impatience anymore. 

“What? What?”

“You’re looking at the new owner of a bookshop!” Aziraphale waves his hands around excitedly. 

“What do you mean, angel? How do you suddenly own a bookshop?”

“I’m glad you asked, my love. Mr. Abernathey is retiring. He’s giving me the bookshop! He’s signing everything over to me. Said he doesn’t trust selling it and knew I would be able to handle the shop and take care of everything just the way he did!”

“Oh, Aziraphale! That’s brilliant! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Yes, I asked if I could have my lunch a bit early so I could come over and tell you and of course Mr. Abernathey waved me off with a chuckle.” Aziraphale smiles. 

“Well, how about we go to that nice Italian place down the road for lunch then, angel?”

“Oooh, really?” The blond’s eyes light up.

“Haha, of course. Let me wash the dirt off my hands and we’ll go.”

\--------------------------

Crowley had bought the ring a few months ago. He just wasn’t quite sure when he wanted to propose. He always had it on him, even at work. Didn’t want or even need the risk of Aziraphale finding it at home while Crowley was away. So when they had lunch, he thought about proposing then, but decided he would wait. He wants it to be amazing. Back in his shop, the redhead overhears some people talking about Kews Garden. _Perfect,_ Crowley thinks. They could go on a date there. He’s wanted to take the blond there for a while now, but things kept coming up. Now he has the opportunity. 

Later, once they are both back home and while Aziraphale is cooking dinner, Crowley wraps his arms around the other and kisses the back of his neck. 

“Hello, love,” Aziraphale says.

“Hey, angel. I wanna ask you something.”

“Okay, go for it.”

“What would you say if I told you we were going on a date this Saturday?” 

“Well...I would say that sounds fun, where are we going?”

“I’m glad you asked, my angel. We are going to Kew Gardens.” 

Aziraphale turns the heat down on the stove so as to not burn the food and turns around in Crowley’s arms. “Really? That would be great, Crowley!” He leans up to kiss him.

“I’ve wanted to take you for awhile, but now I figured we could celebrate your new job, well, your new ownership of a business.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait!” 

“Now, what’s for dinner, angel?”

They have a lovely meal and talk about their days and the upcoming date. Crowley has never been as happy as he is right now, thinking of his future.

\-----------------

Saturday is here. They visit many different sections of the garden: the evolution garden, the Arboretum, even one section of just carnivorous plants. Crowley can’t stop laughing at one venus flytrap that is aptly nicknamed Beelzebub by the staff. Aziraphale smacks his arm while rolling his eyes, but there is a fond smile playing at his lips. Wiping away the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, Crowley reaches down and feels his pocket. Wouldn’t do anyone any good if he lost something so precious. He feels the small box in his pocket and lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. 

Aziraphale comes back over and says, “Feeling better now?”

Crowley wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Of course, angel, let's go see the kitchen garden. You love food and there you can see some of the food that they grow here and actually use in some of the restaurants around the gardens.”

That does it for the blond. He lights up and asks if they can stop by one of the cafes afterwards and who is Crowley to say no to that face? So, they go and eat at a small cafe. Well, Aziraphale eats, Crowley picks at his food only nibbling on some of the sandwich. Eventually he slides it over to Aziraphale who just smiles at him and finishes off Crowley’s portion as well. 

Dabbing his mouth with a napkin Aziraphale asks, “What are you in the mood for now?” Crowley, remembering he had seen the sign for the rose garden when they were walking towards the cafe, decides that is where he will propose. It’s the perfect spot. He grabs Aziraphale’s hand and leads them down the path to the rose garden. Crowley finds a red rose bush and takes a deep breath and turns around. Aziraphale, not noticing anything is amiss with his love, just looks over and smiles. Crowley smiles back and starts his speech. He really wishes that he had written it down right about now. 

“Aziraphale, I need to say something and I need you to let me get through it all at once, okay?” Aziraphale just nods, so Crowley continues. “I’ve known you for nearly two years now. We’ve been dating most of that and you mean the world to me. We have gone through so much together. Graduations, opening my own gardening shop, you getting your _own_ bookshop! That’s been a dream of yours for forever as far as I know! Probably born with a book in your hand…” Aziraphale smacks his arm again. “Sorry, sorry,” Crowley chuckles. “My point is, I realize that I want to be there for more moments like that in your life and I want you there for mine.” Crowley gets down on one knee not caring that dirt is getting on his nice jeans and opens up the small box. “Will you marry me, angel?” 

Aziraphale with tears streaming down his face just screams, “Yes, of course I will! Why would you even think I wouldn’t!”

Crowley puts the ring on the blond’s shaky hand and then wipes his tears.  
“Now, now, angel, we don’t need you crying. Angels shouldn’t cry.” He pulls him into the tightest hug. Meanwhile a group they didn’t realize had formed was clapping and cheering them on. Crowley pulls back just a little so he can kiss Aziraphale’s forehead. 

“Let’s go tell everyone the good news, yeah?” Crowley says.

“Oh, I can’t wait to show everyone the ring you got. It’s very lovely.”

“I’m glad you like it, my love.” Crowley just smiles as they make their way to the front gates of the garden.

They leave to go tell Crowley’s parents while Aziraphale sends a photo of his hand to Anathema and Newt to tell them the wonderful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big surprises all around. I did pick real attractions from Kew Gardens that you can see on https://www.kew.org/kew-gardens  
> I would love to visit one day.  
> Crowley chose to propose in front of red roses which mean love and respect ~
> 
> Now only the epilogue left to go!  
> Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter down below. Kudos and comments make my day much better <3
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how life has been for everyone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the wonderful [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) <3

**5 years later**

Crowley and Aziraphale's businesses are still thriving, but they both wanted to take a break for a couple of weeks. Newt is looking after the bookshop. With such an old register that belongs to what looks like the 1950’s, Newt’s technology problem isn’t much of an issue, so he can run the store, no problem. Crowley has hired some kids to work part-time for him. Adam and Brian are two eighteen-year-olds, but Crowley refers to anyone that is at least five years younger than him as kids. He really does enjoy working with the two of them even if he tries to deny it. They are currently running the store in Crowley’s absence. Just before their little getaway, Anathema had the two come over to her house where she and Newt announced they had gotten engaged. Aziraphale couldn’t be happier for his two best friends. Crowley offered to take them to dinner and all four had a wonderful evening.

Now, Crowley and Aziraphale are currently staying in a cottage they bought a couple years ago. The two of them decided they wanted a place outside the city that they could escape to from time to time. It’s located in the South Downs, near Devil’s Dyke because Crowley still can’t get over their first trip out here that his angel arranged. They can see the stars out here clearly and the sea is nearby. There is a greenhouse in the large back garden. They have a large apple tree as well which makes Aziraphale quite happy since he can make his favorite dessert anytime he wants without having to worry if he has enough apples. There is a swing out in the garden as well that Aziraphale likes to sit on when he’s reading or just watching Crowley garden. Right now though, it’s a new morning and Aziraphale has woken up to an empty bed, which isn’t always unusual. His husband does enjoy walking in the garden in the morning sometimes. Aziraphale makes his tea and puts on Crowley’s coffee. Puts some bread in the toaster and digs out the jam he wants today. Just as he finishes said toast and tea, Crowley comes in.

“Angel, I have something I want to show you. Can you come outside now?”

“Let me get my shoes, dear.” 

Once outside, Aziraphale sees several flowers that he’s come to love over the years of bouquets given to him by Crowley. He sees the tulips and the violets. Roses, of course. He even sees some zinnias, orchids, and chrysanthemums. However, he does see some new ones.

“Oh, these look lovely, Crowley. You really did a wonderful job for us only coming out here scarcely.”

“Scarcely? I take weekend trips out here, angel! They’ll get complacent if I don’t.”

“Weekend trips?! What? How did I not know this?”

“Because you start reading a book when I leave and when I make it back you’ve finished two others.” Aziraphale has the grace to blush. He knows he can get lost in the fantasy world of books, but he didn’t think that he wouldn’t notice his husband gone for hours at a time. “Don’t worry, angel. I’m never gone too long,” he says as he kisses the blond’s cheek. “I always come back and know to bring some pastries from that bakery down the road from our flat.”

Aziraphale softens at that. “You do always take wonderful care of me, dear. I love you.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, angel,” Crowley scoffs. “But, I love you, too. Now let me tell you what these new ones mean because somehow you have not gotten a bouquet with these in it yet, despite how long we’ve been together. That’s my mistake.” Crowley leads the other around and they come up to the forget-me-nots. 

“These are forget-me-nots. They mean _true love_ because you are, Aziraphale. I’ve never met anyone like you, and I will forever be grateful to...to someone, that you came into my life when you did all those years ago.”

“They’re beautiful, Crowley,” Aziraphale says tearily. They go to the next flowers. “These look familiar.” 

“They are primroses. And these, my beautiful angel, mean _I can’t live without you._ And I can’t. You are my better half. You bring me so much happiness that I don’t know what to do with it all.”

Aziraphale is crying at this point. He doesn't even bother to hide it. Happy tears, of course. “I can’t live without you either, love. Believe it or not, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, Anthony J. Crowley and wipe that look off your face.” Crowley rolls his eyes, but smiles. He knows how mushy his angel can be and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Come on, angel. I have one more new one to show you.” He grabs Aziraphale’s hand and pulls him to the other side of the garden.

“I’m quite proud of these, angel. ‘Stephanotis’ is what they’re called. They shouldn’t even be able to grow here because while we have the humidity and rainfall needed, we do not have the winters. However, I’ve had a _chat_ with them and look how beautiful they are.”

“Dear, you didn’t have a chat with the flowers, you screamed at them. I heard you the other morning.”

“Look, how I chat with them is my business. Do you want to know what they mean or not?” Crowley says with a raised brow.

“Of course, love.” Aziraphale smiles. 

Crowley wraps his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss and says, “ _Happiness in marriage._ Happy one year anniversary, my angel.” 

The blond turns around in the other’s arms, grabbing his face and kissing him again. This is why he fell in love with the redhead. Crowley always surprises him with just how much he can show his love and kindness, no matter how much he tries to hide it. 

“Happy anniversary, Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've made it to the end! I do so hope you enjoyed this story. I really appreciate each and everyone of you who read my fic, left kudos, or a comment. They mean the absolute world to me. 
> 
> I will be writing a oneshot soon so keep an eye out for that if you want! If you have any ideas for new fics you'd like me to write or if you have any ideas for scenes I could write for this story please put them below or feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ! 
> 
> I also have other fics if you want to take a look at those also! 
> 
> Thank you so much for coming along for the ride <3 it's been a fun journey~


End file.
